Time Paradox
by Duochanfan
Summary: Heartstrings Challenge, by Tiger of the Fire. Harry is sent into the past, there he meets someone he learns to love. How will he cope in the past and where his heart leads him. SLASH, MPREG and TIME TRAVEL. don't like don't read! HP?
1. Whirlwind of Time

**Disclamer : Don't own Harry Potter**

**Well here is a new story for you all. It has slash, mpreg and time travel. It is Tiger of the Fire's Heartstrings Challenge. Well read and enjoy, please review me!**

**Time Paradox**

**Chapter One: Whirlwind of Time**

The Great Hall was noisy, the students all talking of the upcoming holiday. The Christmas holidays, Ron and Hermione were looking forward to going home, they both were going to the Burrow. Harry was going to be staying at Hogwarts once again. He didn't mind, Hermione and Ron were a bit wrapped up in each other of late, ever since they had gotten together.

They walked into the noisy Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Piling food on their plates, they began to eat; they talked about the homework they had been given to do over the holidays, Hermione started that conversation.

Ron started to complain about the holiday homework. "Why do they have to give us a load of homework to do over the holidays," he asked no one in particular.

Hermione shook her head and replied to him saying, "The N.E.W.T.'s are around the corner Ron, we need all the preparation we can get. We have to be ready."

Ron snorted and argued back, "It's a holiday, where we're supposed to have some fun and get together with our families."

Hermione huffed and said, "Really Ron, do you want to pass Wizarding school, or would you rather repeat a year or two because you couldn't be bothered to study."

Ron looked to Harry for help. "Hey don't look at me, I happen to agree with Hermione on this one, I want to pass first time," Harry said, before Ron could ask out loud.

Ron sighed in defeat. "It's pick on Ron day today, isn't it," he joked, as he drank some of his juice.

"I think it might be Ronikins," Hermione said, laughing at the nickname she often called her boyfriend.

Harry looked at them both and noticed the small blush on each of their faces and said, "Do I even wanna know."

Hermione looked at him and smiled saying, "No Harry I don't think you do." They all started laughing together.

Ron had, had enough of homework and his nickname, so he started talking about a new topic. "The whole family is coming home for Christmas, Charlie, Bill and Percy are going to be there, he is taking time off of work and so is dad."

"That's nice, I would love to see them all, but Dumbledore said it was best for me to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas," Harry said, a bit down at not being able to see Charlie and Bill, he wanted to know more about the tombs of Egypt and the Dragons that Charlie worked with.

Ron looked at Harry and said sadly, "Yeah mom was trying for hours to get you to stay with us for Christmas."

"Molly would have loved you to come with me and Ron, I think she was looking forward to you coming with us," Hermione said, thinking of Mrs. Weasley.

Ron looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, "Mom said she accepted Harry into the family really easily, because he looks like her father. She even said he had the same temperament."

Harry looked shock at what Ron had just said, "I look like her father, no way." He laughed gently as he looked at Ron.

Hermione looked at Ron and then Harry. "I remember her saying something like that to Mr. Weasley."

Harry looked puzzled at what they both said, so he changed the topic of choice. "Hey what about the twins will they be shutting their shop at all?" he asked.

Ron looked at Harry and replied, "Yeah they will be but only for a week, over the Christmas period."

"Nice, wish I could of come, wouldn't mind seeing the twins again," Harry said, a little down at not being able to see the twins; their business had been thanks to Harry and the Tri-Wizard Tournament winnings he had given to them. They had made him a silent partner, and because of his Marauder blood, he was good at thinking things up for them to work on.

Hermione looked a little apprehensive at the mention of the twins. They had played one too many jokes and pranks on her, a sudden smirk fell over her face, pay back. "Well the twins better watch out I've got a plan to get my own back on them both, do you want to help me Ron," she said, looking at her boyfriend.

Ron and Harry both smiled at her, Ron nodded his head, as his mouth was full of food. "I'll help you as well before you go, maybe you should contact Sirius and Remus, they are the first generation of Marauders. They more than likely have a load of things you can do to the twins," Harry said, as he picked up his goblet of pumpkin juice.

"That is a brilliant idea. I think I will, will you help me write a letter to them both later, you'll know what I want done better than what I do," she said, smiling happily about getting the twins back.

Ron gave a quiet laugh as he looked t his girlfriend and said, smiling. "The twins are so gonna regret crossing your path 'Monie"

Hermione put on her stern look and said haughtily, "To right they are." She picked up her goblet and took a sip of juice. "They should never mess with a smart witch, especially one that has connections to the Marauders," she added, laughing.

Harry laughed as well and said, "Just make sure you get some pictures of them, it would be nice to see them being the butt of the jokes for once." They all started laughing at the idea of Fred and George getting pranked for once.

Ron wiped away a tear of laughter and said, "Hey maybe we should get Ginny in on this as well, they have pranked her rotten ever since she was little."

Hermione agreed and said, "Yes we should, I'll go and talk to her later. I know she will want to help us, watch out twin here we come." With that they started to laugh once again.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Mudblood, Weasel and Scar face. Looking forward to a dirt poor holiday Weasel," came the arrogant 'holier than thou voice' of Draco Malfoy.

Ron scowled at him and replied calmly, "Well, at least my father will be home for Christmas, heard yours was still in Azkaban. Do they give presents out in there, please ask him when you next see him."

Harry silently cheered at Ron for not getting himself in trouble by using his wand or his fist. "Go away Malfoy, you are putting a dampener on everyone's mood. It's Christmas and everyone is supposed to be happy, but as usual you come in and the mood takes a nose dive to the floor, but then again with your face I think it went past even the dungeons," Hermione said, before Harry could have his say.

Draco looked horrified at being spoken to. "Shut up Weasel, Mudblood. You two don't know anything. You Mudblood don't have the right or the class to talk to someone like me," he said arrogantly, looking down his nose at the three friends.

"You're right of course, why would I want to talk to a little bug like you. Good bye Malfoy, you poor pathetic little creature," Hermione said, as she calmly drank some juice.

Harry silently applauded Hermione as well, it was a very nice retort to Malfoy's talk. Finally he had also had enough of Malfoy's stupid talk. "Malfoy go away and stop being such a prick, you are too childish and immature to even be near us. Oh, you're the one with no class, you stand there insulting people, and when they stick up for themselves you try and put them down. Sorry Malfoy, it doesn't work like that. We are more grown up now, however by the sound of things you still need to do some. So go away you worthless little ferret, hmm, maybe I should take a leaf out of 'Mad Eye Moody's book'. One nice bouncing ferret coming up," he said, looking Draco dead in the eye and slowly pulling his wand out of his pocket.

Draco went white and wide eyed when Harry mentioned being turned into a ferret. He finally stalked away, muttering about filthy Mudbloods and how they should be killed, as well as idiots like Moody. Harry, Ron and Hermione rolled their eyes at his idle mutterings, Draco had been saying the same thing for years. They wished that he would grow up one day, hopefully soon. They watched as Draco disappeared out of the Great Hall. They turned back to one another and started to talk again.

Ron smiled at Harry and said appraisingly, "Nice one, love the ferret remark." Hermione and Ron started to laugh as they remember the look of wide eyed shock at what Harry had said to him.

Harry snorted and said, "Well it's true, he is being childish and immature. I couldn't help adding Moody's way of dealing with the idiot."

They continued talking as they ate their dinner. Finally they finished, the Hall was nearly empty now. "Well do any of you two have any packing left to do," Harry asked, as they got up from the table.

Ron looked sheepish and replied, "Yeah I have some, it's not a lot though only a little bit." Trying to explain and failing miserably.

Hermione shook her head in exasperation and said, "Honestly Ron, I thought you would know better by now."

Harry laughed at the pair and they began to make their way out of the Great Hall. Harry heard a whispered voice from behind him as Hermione and Ron reached the large door. Harry a few steps behind them turned to try and find the voice. He say Draco Malfoy walk towards him.

"Hope you like you like the past Potter!" Draco said, as they came face to face with each other.

Hermione and Ron had noticed that Harry was lagging behind went back for him and seeing Malfoy casting a spell. "What the hell do you think you are doing Malfoy, get away from him," Hermione shouted at Draco, as she and Ron came back through the door.

Harry looked puzzled and asked Draco forcefully, "What the hell do you mean Malfoy?"

Hermione gasped when she realised what Draco was saying, "The time turner, remember we are not to go near our past selves, remember that Harry. It could mean disaster," she shouted to Harry.

"When your past self see your future self you become mad," Draco said with a smirk plastered onto his face. "Rursus Tempus..." before Draco could say the final word, hora. Light shot out of his wand and flew straight for Harry.

The rainbow of light hit him surrounding him and embracing him gently. The light got brighter until Harry had to close his eyes against it. He felt himself being pulled somewhere. "What the hell!" Harry shouted, as he opened his eyes when the light finally dulled enough for him to do so. He looked around him. He remembered Hermione's words to stay away from his past self. What he didn't know was the spell had gone wrong.

He was in a corridor of colours, it shimmered around him. On ocassions the rainbow shone brighter here and there, before it dulled back to normal. The whirlwind of colours closed in on him, wrapping him in their gentle caress. 'Where do you want to go?' voices whispered in his ear. 'Who do you want to see?' they whispered a new question. The rainbow swirled closer to him enclosing him in, everything went smaller. Harry felt like he couldn't breath, as the rainbows hold became tighter around him. He struggled to get free, wasting what little energy was left. His last breath was squeezed from him and all thoughts faded to black, as the calm and welcomed embrace of unconsciousness descended upon him.

Hora hour

Tempus time

Rursus back

So basically Draco was trying to say **back time hour **or **back in time by an hour**. But he hesitated with the hour bit so it was just back in time.

**Well did you like it or hate it. Please review me on this one, I am really nervous about it. Well hope you enjoyed.**

**Thank you for reading chapter one!**


	2. The Landing

**Well here is the second chapter for those that reviewd me. Thank you. The one that wanted Harry/Draco sorry but at the moment that will not happen with this story, sorry. I hope you all like it. It isn't set in the time of the marauders either. So happy reading guys and gals. Please review me!**

**Time Paradox**

**Chapter Two: The Landing**

An unconscious Harry landed with a dull thud and a sharp crack. His right arm was twisted beneath him; a bone was showing through the green material of his shirt. Blood slowly started to pool underneath him. Bruises began to appear on his pale skin. Unaware of where he was, or how he was, he lay still on the floor of the deserted and dimly lit Great Hall.

Tom Riddle was the Head Boy at Hogwarts; he was also in his last year, before going out into the world as a fully trained wizard. He was once again making the rounds of the castle, making sure everything was alright, and that there were no students wandering about. His last stop before retiring to his room for the night was the Great Hall. Pushing open the huge doors, he walked into the dimly lit room. He saw a young man lying on the floor not far from the doors; in the dim light he could see a small, but growing pool of blood underneath him.

He rushed over to the young man and called for the lights to be brought up more. The room lit up brightly, as he knelt beside the boy. He noted that the young man's breathing was shallow. He skin was pale, showing signs of blood loss. There were also the beginnings of a bruise forming on the pale right cheek. Tom didn't recognize him as a Hogwarts student he wasn't wearing a uniform, just black trousers and a green shirt that was slowly being covered in blood.

He took off his outer robe and gently wrapped it around the young man. He gently turned him, so he was lying on his back and with careful hands lifted him up. He walked through corridor until he reached the Hospital Wing. Walking over to one of the beds, he gently laid his burden down, covering the now shivering young man up. He walked away, trying to find the medi-witch Madame Rose Parker (Or Rosy to most), who was a loveable witch with a smile ready for anyone who came through the Hospital Wing doors.

He walked into the well lit office; she was sitting there reading a book. She always stayed late in case of a student getting hurt on a late night walk. "Madame Rosy, I found someone in the Great Hall. He is hurt," Tom said, as the midi-witch looked up at him.

She smiled warmly at him and got up from her chair. "Well, let's go and have a look at him them." She followed him to where the mysterious young man lay.

Tom looked down at the young man and asked with concern lacing his voice, "Will he be alright Madame Rosy?"

"Yes, he had some bruises, and blood loss. His arm will be fine, and so will his ribs, though he will need to take it easy for a few days," she reassured Tom, as she started to cast spells to heal Harry's broken arm, and mend the cracked ribs.

Harry's eyes fluttered, as he went from unconsciousness to sleeping. "I've never seen him before in Hogwarts," Tom said softly to the medi-witch.

"Well if that is the case, then you best go and find Headmaster Dippet and Professor Dumbledore," she told him, as she then went to the store cupboard and got out a salve for the bruises that were mainly on his right side, and a potion to help with the blood loss.

He gave a last glance towards the bed where Harry was asleep, and answered, "Yes Madame Rosy." He walked away from the bed and out of the Hospital Wing to find the headmaster and the deputy headmaster.

Tom went to the headmaster's office and the deputy headmaster's office and neither of them were in their offices. He started to wander round the corridors looking for them both. He started to head towards the Astronomy tower, starting to climb the steps, he saw Professor Dumbledore going up the next flight of stairs.

Tom broke out into a run and tried to catch up with Dumbledore, he started to shout, "Professor Dumbledore!"

Professor Dumbledore heard Tom's shout and stopped on the stairs and turned to face the young man. "What is it Tom," he asked when Tom had caught up with him.

Tom stood for a moment, to catch his breath, and then answered, "I was doing the round and I came across a young man in the Great Hall, he was hurt. I've taken him to the Hospital Wing."

Dumbledore motioned his hands for them both to start moving back down the stairs. "What house does the young man belong to Tom," he asked, as they headed for the Hospital Wing.

Tom looked at him and replied, "He isn't any student from here professor. I've never seen him before."

Dumbledore thought for a moment and told Tom, "Go and find Headmaster Dippet, he was in the teacher's lounge a few moments ago. If he isn't there then he will be on his way back to his office."

Tom nodded his head and left Professor Dumbledore to carry on towards the Hospital Wing. "Yes sir."

Tom went towards the teacher's lounge and knocked loudly on the door. There was the sound of foot steps coming from the other side, the door opened with a creak and headmaster Dippet stuck his head out. When he saw Tom he came out of the room and stood in the hall.

Tom smiled apologetically and explained, "Sorry for the disturbance Headmaster, a young man was found in the Great Hall, the thing is he isn't a student here. He was also hurt; I took him the Madame Rosy."

"Well, let's go see him then," Dippet said, as he and Tom started to walk towards the Hospital Wing in silence.

They entered the hospital wing to see Professor Dumbledore and Madame Rosy talking quietly. Tom looked at the bed where he had laid the young man, he was still asleep, but was now dressed in a Hospital garment. The blankets lay thick on him, keeping him warm on the cold winter night.

Headmaster Dippet walked over to the two. "Has he awaken at all Albus, Rosy," he asked when he reached them.

Madame Rosy shook her head and informed them both, "He is recovering from what ever he has gone through; he will awaken when he is ready."

The nodded their heads in acceptance and started to go away from her and the young man sleeping on the bed. "Oh Tom, you can go to your room now," Headmaster Dippet told him when he spotted Tom.

Tom nodded his head slightly and replied, "Yes headmaster, have you found anything out about him?" (You've already got the whole replied, meaning you don't need to put asked)

"No, he has not awoken yet, it will more then likely be tomorrow when does," Professor Dumbledore answered Tom.

The three split up with Tom going towards the dungeons where his room lay, and the two teachers went to the Headmaster's office, to talk some more about their mysterious visitor.

Morning came, headmaster Dippet and Professor Dumbledore made their way towards the Hospital Wing. The young man was still sleeping; the sun had not hit his bed yet. They went to find Madame Rosy; she was once again in the little office reading her book. She looked up from her book when she heard the movement of footsteps coming into her office.

Headmaster Dippet was the first to speak. "Rosy, will it be possible to wake him and talk to him," he asked, smiling softly at the middle aged witch.

She nodded and led them to where Harry was still sleeping. "Yes, but if he gets too agitated then I will ask you to leave."

Professor Dumbledore smiled. "We know you would Rosy, but we do need to know how he came to be here," he said, as he glanced at her.

They woke Harry up, it took him a bit, for he slowly became aware of where he was and said mournfully, "In the Hospital Wing again."

Dippet sat down on the bed and said cheerfully, "Hello there young man, it seems as if you know where you are. I do not recall you as being a student here."

Harry looked at the man sat on his bed, it was a blurry figure. "Erm... where are my glasses," he asked them. Another blurry figure approached and handed him them. He looked around him now that he could see clearly and told them, "I don't know you two, but you're Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts."

Dippet looked at the young man and said, "Albus isn't headmaster, I am and that is Madam Rosy, the medi-witch here."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful at him and gently asked, "What year is it?"

Harry looked up at his headmaster and said, "It's Christmas 1998."

Headmaster Dippet gently informed him, "No young man, it's 1944, though it is near Christmas. You have around 20 days left."

Harry's eyes went wide and whispered softly, "That's not possible, it's 1998, and I'm in my seventh year at Hogwarts."

"May we ask your name," headmaster Dippet said gently, as he put a comforting hand on the shocked young man's shoulder.

Harry shook himself and replied, "Oh sorry Headmaster, its Harry James Potter."

Dumbledore and Dippet looked at one another and they talked with their eyes to one another. They both nodded, and Headmaster Dippet spoke, "Well, I will get in touch with you relatives from this time period, I take it you would rather keep you name," he said, looking at the green eyes.

Harry nodded his answer; Dumbledore got up and said, as he started out of the door. "I will talk to Simon Potter now about it." Then he added, "I think he will take you into his family easily he has a son your age."

Harry and Headmaster Dippet continued to talk, as Madam Rosy went about her business, on occasion coming over and giving the young man a potion or two, to help his healing body. It was four hours later that Dumbledore came back with him was a middle aged man. The came to his bed and sat down.

Professor Dumbledore smiled at Harry reassuringly and said, "This is Simon Potter, Harry, Simon this is Harry Potter, what I have already told you must stay secret; you understand, Simon?"

Simon nodded his head and the he spoke in a soft voice, "Yes Albus I understand, Harry I must say welcome to my family. I have gotten papers already done today that you have been adopted by me, I will be telling Richard, my son that you are a distant Potter relative and your parents have just died alright Harry," he explained gently to Harry.

"Yes sir I understand, I will keep that as to what I tell people, but what do I tell them about where I'm from and what school I went to," he questioned, grateful to the stranger.

"Tell them that you were home schooled by your mother, Marie. Your accent is from London, so that's where you lived as well, okay Harry," Simon answered him, hoping that he hadn't confused him.

Harry nodded making sure to remember what he had been told. "Right sir, and thank you for doing this, you don't even know me."

Simon smiled at him and said, "I am a very good judge of character, and when I walked through the door, I could see you were someone of notice. So welcome to the family son."

Harry smiled up at him, Headmaster Dippet, though not wanting to spoil the moment. "Well then Harry, when you are able to come out of the Hospital Wing, you shall be sorted into your house. So we shall see you all soon."

They all got up and started to leave the Wing, Simon turned and said before he left, "Oh and Harry you'll be coming home with us for Christmas. I will set up an account for you. So you can get school things and that, and call me Simon."

Harry nodded his head gratefully and said, "Thank you sir... Simon."

If Harry was born in 1981, the chamber was opened a second time in Halloween 1992 though the year 1993, it is Tom's seventh year and his sixth was fifty years from the 90's meaning that was 1942-1943, so it's 1943, almost 1944. Meaning Harry's at the end of 1943.

**Well what did you all think. Was it okay, Well please review me. I would very much like to know your thoughs on this one. **

**Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. The New Student

**Well here is another chapter for you all I hope you like it.**

**Time Paradox**

**Chapter Three: The New Student**

It was two days later when Harry was finally released from under Madam Rosy's care. Professor Dumbledore had told him that he was to go to Diagon Alley with him and Tom Riddle, who was going, as he had a growth spurt and needed some new clothes to fit him. They were also to meet up with Simon Potter, who was also going to set up an account for Harry. Harry had some clothes borrowed from Tom as his old clothes were Harry's size.

The met up in the Headmaster's office and flooed to Diagon Alley, Simon was in The Leaky Cauldron waiting for them to arrive. The first place they went to was Gringotts, the Wizarding Bank. Simon set up the account and got some money out for Harry to use, and gave him the key to his vault. Professor Dumbledore got some out for Tom to use to get new clothes and uniform. Their first stop was Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occasions.

Harry and Tom were measured and fitted for robes; they were going to go into the Muggle world for other clothes. She told them that the robes and uniforms will take a few hours to do, and that they should come back a little later to get them, they thanked her and paid her. They walked out and went and changed some galleons to Muggle money.

It didn't take them long to get what was needed for the two young men. They went into the Leaky cauldron and their bags were shrunk, they went back out into the hustle and bustle of the alley. Heading to Flourish and Blotts, they had to get Harry's school books. He was to take Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, he wasn't too happy about that, as he hadn't taken them when he was in his own time. He had a lot to catch up on; Professor Dumbledore said that Tom could help him, as he had those lessons as well.

They went to the parchment, ink and quills shop to gather school supplies with that done they went back to Madame Malkin's for their robes. They tried them on to make sure that they fit both him and Tom. They did, so they thanked Madame Malkin's again and went out of the shop and headed for the Leaky Cauldron. Walking past Quality Quidditch Supplies, Harry stopped at the window and looked at the broom that was on sale, a Nimbus 1000, the latest broom, it was fast and stream lined excellent for Quidditch.

"Harry," Simon asked, as he noticed Harry wasn't with them; he turned around and saw him looking into the window of the Quidditch shop.

Harry shook his head bringing him out of his musing. "Oh, sorry Simon brought back memories of playing Quidditch," he apologized.

Tom looked up at the word Quidditch; he was the captain of the Slytherin team. "What position do you play," he asked, as he walked a little closer to Harry.

Harry looked up and his eyes went from open to guarded, Harry knew that the chamber had been opened the year before. "I played Seeker, never lost a game. I used to play for fun with some friends, I was always Seeker," he said, reminding himself that he had been home schooled.

Tom nodded, Slytherin needed a new Seeker the one they had was no good, and he was the best they could find. He just hoped the young man was sorted into Slytherin.

Simon smiled at the young man, he knew Harry would be homesick for friends, and family he had left behind when he was transported back in time. "Well Harry let's get you a broom, hopefully you'll make on your house team."

Harry's eyes lit up at the thought of flying on a broom again, he didn't think he would be able to here. He didn't know the rules for broomsticks. "Thanks Simon," he said gratefully.

They went into the shop and Simon bought the broom for Harry, the Nimbus 1000. Harry noted that the style of the Nimbus had changed a little in fifty years. He wondered how it was for speed; well he would have a go when he got the chance. They once again headed to the Leaky Cauldron. Tom, Harry and Professor Dumbledore used the floo to get back to Hogwarts, after saying goodbye to Simon.

Harry was nervous; it was his first time in the Great Hall. He didn't know what the other students were going to make of him. He had briefly meet Simon's son, Richard, and they had become friends with each other. He was also going to be sorted in to his new house. He heard everyone quiet down and Headmaster Dippet announce the arrival of a new student who would be staying at the school for his last year.

Professor Dumbledore looked down at the nervous young man and said gently, "Well Harry, let's see what house you shall be in."

Harry was led through the large, oak doors and down the middle aisle to the small stage that held the head table, the sorting hat and stool. He slowly sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on his head. It covered his eyes and he couldn't see anything except darkness. He waited for the hat to speak to him.

Harry thought hard about what house he would prefer to be placed in, Gryffindor. He didn't know how he could deal with Tom Riddle being in the same house as him. _"Not Slytherin, you have said that before, I see. Slytherin will help you deal with your past, Gryffindor will not. You will be able to help yourself more than you can know; you will be helping another as well..."_

"Please hat, not Slytherin I wouldn't know how to act with Tom Riddle being there," he whispered fervently, pleading with the hat.

"_I am sorry young one, but this is for the better, Slytherin is where you'll be at home young one, you shall see. SLYTHERIN!" _the hat shouted out for all to hear.

The embalm on his outer robe changed from the Hogwarts one, to that of Slytherin house. He walked over to his house table and sat down amongst them, he sat next to Tom, who had made room for him. Harry smiled reservedly at them all. They smiled secondly back to him. The food arrived and everyone began to eat and talk with one another, Harry was left out, no one knew what to say to the 'new kid'.

Tom watched Harry, as his head went forward to avoid looking at anyone; he knew he was avoiding talking, as he didn't know anyone. "Harry, may I ask why you have only just started at the school?"

Harry looked up at the question; he noticed that the others around him looked at him as well. "My mother and father passed away recently, I was home schooled before then. My uncle Simon has adopted me," he told them the story that Simon had given him.

Tom knew that something was off with the story; he had found him lying in a pool of blood. How was it possible for him to lose his parents and appear here in Hogwarts? He would try and get the truth from him, but it would take time. The rest of the day people gave him his sympathies.

It was breakfast the next morning, after being sorted into Slytherin. He was sitting quietly, trying not to gain the attention of those around him. The morning post began to arrive and owls flew about the Great hall. A large tawny owl swooped down in front of Harry and held out its leg, so the letter it was carrying could be taken from him. Harry took the letter and gave the owl some bacon rinds. He unsealed the letter, which was marked with the Potter family crest.

_Dear Harry,_

_Well done Harry in being sorted in to Slytherin, I'm proud of you. Did you know that you are the first Potter to be sorted into Slytherin; we have had Gryffindors mainly, some Ravenclaw and very few Hufflepuff. So congratulations, I hope you make friends with them all. I was a Ravenclaw, my wife was a Hufflepuff. _

_Don't forget that you are coming home with Richard over Christmas; I know you must miss your family a lot. I hope that the holiday will be alright for you. When you get here you must tell me a little about your family, I would love to hear about them. Well don't forget to get Christmas presents for any of your new friends; I have given Headmaster Dippet your vault key in case you need it._

_Well Harry, I shall see you in about a week and a half. Hope your lessons will be okay for you._

_From, _

_Simon_

Harry smiled in relief; he didn't know how Simon was going to react to him being placed into Slytherin. He was glad it was a positive letter about it. He folded the letter back up and placed it into his pocket. He then began to eat the rest of his breakfast with his heart a little lighter than it was when he woke up that morning.

It was just before dinner time when Tom Riddle approached him again. He started to talk about Quidditch, about how the Slytherin team wasn't doing so well, because they didn't have a good enough Seeker. Tom then asked him, "Harry would you have a try at Seeker for us, we really need the help. We have already lost one game."

Harry smiled at the prospect at being able to play Quidditch again, and replied, "Yes sure, I would love to."

They went out to the pitch and Tom put Harry through his paces. Harry was enjoying himself flying in the air, the wind was cold, but it was a wonderful feeling to be free. Tom saw the smile on Harry's face and smiled to himself. 'Well there goes that guarded look he usually wears,' he thought. He called out to Harry and told him that he was going to release the Snitch and that Harry should try and get it as fast as possible.

The little gold ball flew around then whizzed away from Harry. Harry looked around trying to spot the tiny ball. He saw, by the goal posts. He lent down and flew as fast as the broom could go, which wasn't very when he compared it to his Firebolt. It was fifteen minutes later that Harry flew back down to Earth with the golden snitch within his grasp. Tom was ecstatic, Harry could easily play professional. He had never seen a seeker as fast as Harry before.

He ran up to Harry saying excitedly, "Harry that was brilliant, I have never seen flying like that before; you were fast, really fast. You know you could easily play professional if you wanted to."

Harry looked at him and said quietly, "I don't want to play professional. I just like the free feeling I get when I play."

Tom looked at him and noted the small said smile that graced his face. "Well, will you accept the position of Seeker for the Slytherin team?"

Harry looked up at him and replied, "Yes, sure. I would love to."

They started to head into the school, going towards the Great hall, as dinner would start soon. Harry looked up at Tom and asked, "What position do you play?"

"I play Keeper, I'm also captain," Tom replied, as the reached the hall and opened the doors.

They went to their table and sat down with the other Slytherins. Harry was still unsure of how to act with Tom. Tom tried talking to Harry during dinner, but most of the time when he needed to answer they would be as short as possible. Dinner was over and Tom decided to go and tell the team about Harry being their new Seeker. He told Harry to follow him, which he did.

He gathered the team and told them about the change, he had no argument from any of them except the Seeker. Who protested that he was better than Harry, Tom told them how quickly Harry had caught the Snitch. They didn't believe it, so they went out to the pitch again. The current Seeker, Charlie Roark, decided that he would be an opposing Seeker for Harry.

They both flew up into the air; the Snitch was released after a few moments. It flew past them both and went into the clouds above them. They followed the tiny golden ball, for ten minutes they chased it when it was lost to both of them. They came down a bit and Harry watched the field like a hawk, waiting to see the small flash of gold. He saw, near where Roark was flying, he flattened himself against his broom and flew straight towards it. It flew away and Harry gave chase. A few minutes later the tiny golden ball was secure in Harry's hand.

The other team members stared at him and welcomed him to the team. They had an excellent chance at winning the Quidditch cup, even with their recent loss.

**Well what do you all think, was it alright. Please review me.  
**

**Thank you!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Christmas Holidays

**Time Paradox**

**Chapter Four: Christmas Holidays**

Harry was packed ready for the Christmas break, the only thing left for him to do was to give out the three presents he had gotten for those he was friendly with. Mathew Snape was one, though he looked nothing like the Severus Snape from his own time. Nicholas Malfoy was the other, he looked like Draco and luscious Malfoy. Blonde hair must be dominate in that family. The last was for Tom Riddle, they had spoken quiet a bit now since he was on the Quidditch team with him and Tom was captain.

Hw went down into the Slytherin common room, it looked just like it did in his second year at Hogwarts when he and Ron had used polyjuice potion to take the forms of Crabbe and Goyle. He found all three of them at one of the tables, they were deep in conversation about Quidditch strategies they should use. Mathew and Nicholas were both beaters for the team. He walked over to them.

"Erm, sorry to interrupt guys but I have something for you all." he said still a little wary of them all.

"Hi Harry, what's you got for us?" Matt asked they stopped talking and looked at him.

Harry walked closer towards them and handed out three presents, "Christmas presents for you all. Since you are all staying here for Christmas, I'll see you all when I get back."

With that he turned around and went back towards the dormitory. He didn't give them chance to say thank you to him. He missed his friends Hermione and Ron. He had been searching for a way to get back, there wasn't one. Even Headmaster Dippit and Professor Dumbledore had tried to find a way. He was stuck here, he didn't know whether it was forever or not.

He had a chance to also try and change Tom Riddle, to stop him from becoming Voldemort. He had decided that the best way was to become his friend and try and help him stay on the right path. So now he was talking to Tom a lot more, though he was still wary about him, after all he had opened the Chamber of Secrets the year before.

Well it was time to go, he got his trunk and used a shrinking spell on it. He placed it into his poket and head for the exit out of the Slytherin dorms. Someone grabbed him from behind. Tweo others stepped in fromnt of him.

"Now where do you think you going, we have something for you too." Tom Riddle said from behind him. He loosened his arms and Mathew and Nicholas gave him their presents, Tom then gave him his "It isn't much, but its better than nothing right." he said with a smile.

"Merry Christmas Harry, have a nice time being with your family." Mathew said as he went back to the table where they were sat when Harry had given them there presents.

"Merry Christmas to you three as well." he said smiling happily at them, he still wished he was back in his own time.

Tom walked with Harry to where the carriages were waiting for those that were going home for Christmas. Richard Potter was standing by one of them waiting for his cousin, now brother. His father had told him that a distant cousin and their spouse had passed away leaving Harry alone, now he was part of their family, taking on their last name.

"Hurry up Harry, the train will leave without us if you take any longer saying goodbye to him!" came Richard's shout.

"You better go Harry, I'll see you when you get back alright." Tom said as he gave Harry's shoulder a friendly squeeze.

"Bye Tom." he said as he climbed up into the carriage and closed the door when he sat down opposite Richard.

They rode in the carriage in silence, Harry didn't feel like talking much, he would be getting a Weasley hand knitted jumper for Christmas this year. It was always something that he looked forward to at Christmas. He always wondered what she was going to knit on the front of the jumper. It had been a griffin last year, he wonder what it would have been this year if he was still there.

Harry had been rudely awoken Christmas morning by Richard dumping a bucket of cold water over him. Harry sputtered and cursed Richard as he got out of the soaking wet bed and into a hot bath. He had come down to breakfast and had sort his revenge. Harry knew wandless magic and had used it a number of time, it was untraceable to the Ministry. He sat down to breakfast with the others, half way through he used magic to change Richards hair colour to Slytherin green.

"Richard, your hair has gone green." Michelle said as she looked at her son.

"What do you mean that my hair has gone green, there's no way that could happen unless someone cast a spell, and it wasn't father, or you mother." Richard said not believing what she was telling him.

"It has Richard, it's Slytherin green, Harry have you got something to do with this?" he asked Harry after confirming what Michelle was telling Richard.

Harry looked guilty and said calmly "Yes sir, guilty as charged on that one." then he turned towards Richard and told him "Pay back for the cold water this morning, it will last until we go back to School."

Simon looked at him and said "Harry you know magic can't be used out side of school until you leave, the ministry will be send you a letter of warning about it soon."

"They wont, they can't trace wandless magic Simon." he said to reassure them all. He looked up from his breakfast and said "What?" when he noticed them looking at him funny.

Simon looked at his future great gran child and said "You can do wandless magic?"

Harry nodded "I've been able to do it since I was in sixth year, though I may of did it without really thinking about it before then." he told them.

They continued to talk for a while longer until breakfast was over. When it was they went into the living room and sat down to open their presents. Harry was surprised to see so many for himself. Simon quietly asked him about what his own Christmases were like with his parents. Simon hadn't been told that they had died when he was just a baby, so that's what he did. He told him of the Dursley's and Mrs Weasley's jumper. Simon could see the young man was upset because his was missing his friends.

The rest of Christmas he tried his best not to be to obvious about missing his friends. He didn't want Simon to worry about him. He made sure he was happy enough so that they wouldn't see what was really going on with him. They did notice and they were worried about the young man they had taken into their home. He was quiet and polite, never did anything, except for the occasional pranks he pulled on Richard, but that was only when Richard did something to him first other wise he would spend most of his time studying or reading one of the books he had gotten for Christmas.

It was time to go back to Hogwarts for him and Richard, he was looking forward to the next Quidditch game he was to play, they had to play each team twice instead of once like it was in his own time. He had already played in one game against Hufflepuff, and they had won within half an hour. The next game was against Griffindor. Richard was the seeker for the Griffindor team. Simon and Michelle had both promised to come to the game to watch them play against each other.

Richard had told them both about how good Harry was at Quidditch,. He told them how quickly Harry had caught the snitch for the Slytherin team. Richard told them that Harry should play professional. Harry had told them it was a great sport but it wasn't something he wanted to do for the rest of his life, he told them that he wanted to be an Auror.

They said their goodbye and see you soon's at Kings Cross Station. They boarded the train and it started on its way back to Hogwarts.


	5. Blossoming Relationship

**Well here you all go another chapter for you all, how are you liking the fic so far, good or bad. Well enjoy reading!**

**Time Paradox**

**Chapter Five: Blossoming Relationship**

Harry had arrived back at Hogwarts to be greeted by Tom, Mathew and Nicholas. He still missed Hermione and Ron, but they were okay, even though he knew their kids (grandkids) as well as how Tom turned out after school. He was going to become friends with Tom, hoping that he could stop him from becoming Voldemort.

He was sitting in the common room alone a few nights after he had gotten back. It was past three in the morning. He had been woken up from a nightmare, it was about Cedric Diggory, and even though it had been a couple years since that night it still haunted him. He didn't think he would be able to get anymore sleep, so he decided to read some of the books he had gotten for Christmas.

"Hello Harry, what are you doing up at this time of the morning?" came a smooth voice from behind him.

"Huh." Harry turned and looked at the source of the voice, it was Tom. "Oh hi Tom, I had a nightmare so I came down here to study."

Tom came over towards him and sat own on the couch with him. "Don't you think you could get anymore sleep Harry?" he asked gently.

Harry looked up at him and answered, "No, I can never sleep after a nightmare so I try and do something constructive."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked softly. "It may help you to talk about what is bothering you."

"Someone I knew was murdered in front of me, it hurt to see him die when it should have been me," he said, looking down at the thick green carpet.

Tom took Harry into his arms to comfort him and said in a gently tone, "It's alright Harry, everything will be fine."

"How about you Tom?" he asked from within Tom's arms. "Have you got anything you want to get off your chest, some memories are better shared."

Tom looked down in the emerald green eyes and replied sadly, "Yes I have many. I don't want to bother you with them though."

Harry pulled away from him slightly and said, "Don't worry about that, I'm here to listen to you, after all you're my friend. What are friends for anyways?"

Tom smiled and began to talk. He told him about his father being a Muggle and when he had found out about his mother being witch he had taken off and left her pregnant. She had given him his father's, name because she stilled loved him. She didn't have any money, so he was left at an orphanage.

"It's horrible there; they don't care at all about the children that are under their care. If something is not done they beat us all. When I'm there I always try and protect the younger children, but I never could do enough to help them all," he finished sadly, not looking at Harry at all.

"Oh Tom," Harry said sympathetically, as he brought his arms around him and held him close to comfort him. "Hey why don't you, when school is all over, open your own orphanage, you could do so, couldn't you?"

Tom smiled slowly. "I would love to do that, but I don't have the money to do so, I don't think I would be good at it anyway."

Harry smiled brightly and encouraged him by saying, "I think you could, I'll help with the money problems, and it would be a nice thing to do."

Tom looked up at him and smiled. "You really think I could run an orphanage? Are you sure about the money thing?" he asked him.

Harry smiled back and said, "Yes I'm sure on both questions, I know Simon would help. I found out he wanted to do something like that as well, but never got the chance, so I know he would help with the money side of things."

Tom nodded, thinking about it all, it would be nice to do and rewarding. "By the way Harry, are you going to tell me the truth about how you ended up here?"

Harry looked panicked for a moment then said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Tom snorted and the told him, "I was the one that found you Harry; you were in the Great Hall unconscious and hurt. I had never seen you before, you appeared in thin air. Where did you come from and what happened?"

Harry bowed his head and said, "Alright Tom I'll tell you the truth, but you mustn't tell anyone what I say, okay?"

Tom nodded his head. "I won't tell a soul, I promise Harry"

Harry started to tell him a revised past, "My parents were murdered when I was just a baby, I never had the chance to know them. Instead of being sent to an orphanage, I was sent to my only living relatives. They were Muggle and they hated magic, I was made to be their House Elf, until I got a letter from someone wanting to teach me magic, which I accepted and was taught until now."

"I'm sorry to hear that Harry," Tom said gently, squeezing a shoulder in comfort. "But how did you end up here?"

"There is someone I didn't get along with, he mispronounced a spell and it hit me, they sent a letter here saying that it was alright for me to stay until I graduate," he told him, coming up with something to explain how he had come to be in Hogwarts.

"How come Mr. Potter adopted you though?" Tom asked confused as to why the man would adopted a stranger.

"My father, James was a Potter, so am I. We related distantly. So when he was told I had appeared here he took me in and adopted me," Harry said smiling.

They continued to talk with each other about things that had happened in their past, though Tom didn't tell Harry about the Chamber of Secrets. They both confessed to be able to talk to snakes. Harry told him about the time he accidentally set a python on his cousin, the two were laughing when Harry described the look of panic on his cousin's face when the python had gone near him. The morning came and with it was the rising students, getting ready for a day of lessons.

It was around March now, and the thing within Tom and Harry's relationship changed from friendship to something else. They didn't see it chaperoning at all. They both understood each other more than anyone else could, they had both been neglected by those that should have taken care of them. It was a Saturday after a Quidditch practice, and the two were sitting outside by the lake, watching the squid play in the water.

Tom looked at Harry who was smiling at the squid's antics. "Erm... Harry I need to tell you something, but please don't leave me, still be my friend," Tom said, unsure of how to tell his first, real best friend.

Harry turned his bright and shining eyes towards Tom and said happily, "What is it Tom, I won't go anywhere, I already told you that, no matter what happens."

"I think I love you Harry," he confessed quickly as he looked away from those beautiful, emerald green eyes to the green grass.

A shadow fell over Tom as Harry stood within the path of the sunlight. "Tom look at me please," Harry said, as he then knelt down in front of him.

Tom slowly looked up, panicking at the thought of losing his one true friend, and said, "I shouldn't have said anything Harry, I'm sorry forget it."

Harry gently placed a finger on tom's lips to quiet him. "Don't worry Tom, because I feel the same way about you, I never thought I would fall for you Tom, but I have. I don't care either I love you," he said firmly, looking into the blue eyes that had hope shining within them.

Tom smiled and leaned forward their lips touched softly at first, gently letting the feel of the other immerse their senses. Tom gently stroked his tongue on Harry's bottom lip, asking to be let in. Harry did and they sat kissing, letting hands wonder around getting to know the body of the one they loved.

A few days after their first kiss Tom had set up a romantic dinner in the Room of Requirement, the room was lit with floating candles and a blazing fire kept the place warm. The table was set up in front of the large fireplace. Food was already on the table, waiting for the two that were invited to eat it. Harry and Tom entered the room and sat down to eat.

During the meal they talked about what they both wanted to do after school had finished, Tom had talked in great detail to Simon about the orphanage. Simon had loved the idea and had given them a lot of money to start up with. Harry had told him of his wish to become an Auror, which Tom supported him in his decision. Harry had already applied for the training course; he had a letter back saying he was accepted that morning.

With the meal at an end, they took to the couch that had appeared; they sat entwined within each other. Gently exploring the other's body in the fire light, things became more heated as they carried on. The couch then turned into a bed, the two laughed and carried on.

They basked in the afterglow of pleasure and lay within each others arms. They had fallen asleep, not caring if they never made it to their dorm rooms. Gently moonlight was now the only source of light in the room. The candles had disappeared and the fire had extinguished itself. The two lay there until the sun finally showed itself, the beams of light falling upon the bed where they lay waking them from sleep's embrace.

**Well did ya like it or hate it with a passion, I think I went a little to fast on this one. please review me and tell me.**

**Thank you!!!!!**


	6. Graduation

**Well here you all are another chapter for you all to read. I hope you like it, as I have the flu at the moment and am not that sure about it.**

**Time Paradox**

**Chapter Six: Graduation**

It was the night before the graduating ceremony. Tom had organised yet another romantic dinner in the Room of Requirement for Harry and himself. Floating candles and the warm fire was all that illuminated the two lovers as they lay entwined on the bed. They basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Tom got up from the bed and walked over to the clothes that lay abandoned and scattered on the floor. He took something out of the pocket of his robe and went back to the bed.

Harry watched his lover as he got out of the bed then came back after finding something, he was just about to ask what it was Tom was looking for, but as Tom climbed back on the bed he gently placed a finger on Harry's pouting lips and spoke instead. "Harry, I don't ever want to be parted from you, never. So I want to ask if you would do me the honour of bonding with me?"

Harry's eyes began to tear, who would have thought he would love the man that had ended up killing his parents. Tom wasn't Voldemort though, he was loving and caring. "Oh Tom, of course I will. Love you Tom," he said, as a silver ring with a small diamond embedded within was gently placed on his ring finger.

"Love you too, Harry," he said, as Harry fell into his arms. They held each other for a while before pulling back and softly kissing one another. Gentle hands stroked each other, as they started the climb to passion, gentle kisses turned heated and gentle hands turned to loving caresses.

They woke to the bright sunlight that was shining through the windows of the Room of Requirement. They got up and check the time, they found out that there were a few hours before the Graduating Ceremony, but they still had to meet up with Mathew and Nicholas. They were going into Hogsmeade one last time as students. They got dressed and went to the Slytherin dorms for a shower and a change of clothes.

Walking together hand in hand towards the Great Hall where their friends were waiting for them, they walked past a number of students that greeted the pair with a hello, they said hello back to them. They met with Professor Dumbledore and they told him about their engagement to each other. Headmaster Dippet also found out as he was walking down the same corridor. He asked if it was alright to mention it at the ceremony about their future bonding, they agreed. They continued on their way to the Great Hall.

They entered the hall and saw their friends sitting at the Slytherin table. "Well by the smiles on your faces I know what you two were doing last night," Mathew said, as they both got up and walked to the lovers.

Harry laughed slightly and said, "Is it that obvious, Matt?"

Nicholas laughed and added his own comment, "Well at least you don't have any sexual frustration at all."

Tom shook his head at them and said gently, "Why don't you all grow up, we'll have to when we're out there."

They walked out of the Great Hall and headed for Hogsmeade, hoping to get to the Three Broomsticks for a Butterbeer. They walked through the town, the sunlight making everything bright, and the cool breeze kept the temperature at a comfortable level. Entering the Three Broomsticks, the quartet found the place to be nearly full, only a small table at the back was empty.

They sat and Tom, Nicholas and Mathew told Harry of some of the things that happened during their years at Hogwarts. Harry told them of some of the adventures he and his friends went on. Though they were retold in a way that made them seem as though they happened in the past and not the future Harry came from.

It was time to head back to Hogwarts to get ready for their graduation. They were all nervous about it; this was the last time they would be referred to as under aged wizards. They would leave Hogwarts tomorrow morning as fully trained wizards. The world was open for them to travel and grow further.

The Great Hall was full of the parents, here for those that were leaving. Simon and Michelle were there as well, to watch Harry and Richard. They were all dressed in their black robes. One by one they were called up and given their graduation certificate. Their robes changed from black to white. The Headmaster also told of their future plans when they leave.

"Potter, Harry," Professor Dumbledore's voice called out. Harry stood up and walked onto the platform.

"Professor, thank you," Harry said, as he took his certificate from Dumbledore. His robes went from black to white, to show he had graduated.

"Harry Potter has been accepted into the Auror training program, we wish him luck," Headmaster Dippet explained to everyone what Harry was going to do.

A few minutes later Dumbledore said aloud, "Riddle, Tom." Tom was now receiving his certificate of graduation from Professor Dumbledore.

"Tom is going to set up an orphanage for magical children. I wish him luck and hope that everything goes well," Dippet announced to them all.

Headmaster Dippet stood up after everyone had gotten their certificates and said to all, "There is also one other thing that has to be said today, Tom Riddle and Harry Potter, may I congratulate you both upon you engagement." Everyone clapped for the happy couple.

Over an hour later the ceremony came to an end. The graduating year stood up at the front of the hall and the other students and parents clapped their congratulations. The teachers said goodbye to their students. Professor Flitwick was standing on his chair clapping. The ghostly Professor Binns was floating over head saying his congratulations.

A party started up in the Great Hall after it was all over, the newly licensed wizards and witches talked to one another about the future. The day turned into evening, and congratulations on their engagement were also said to them both. Simon and Michelle came over to the pair.

"Harry, Tom congratulations the both of you," Michelle said, as she gave them both a hug in congratulations.

"Yes both of you congratulations, you both look so happy with each other, I think you both may be soul mates, it's very hard to find them so young. But I wish you both the best of luck," Simon said, smiling warmly at them both.

Mathew and Nicholas came running up to the pair and Nicholas said, "I don't believe it, you two got engagement and didn't tell us, we're your best friends."

Harry and Tom looked at each other with guilt written on their faces. "Sorry guys, we were going to tell you in the Three Broomsticks, but never got a chance to sorry," Harry apologised to them both.

They continued to talk with one another; Simon and Tom started talking about the orphanage and the building that Simon had gotten for them to use. They continued into the night enjoying their last night within the walls of Hogwarts. Tomorrow they will leave and they will then enter the real world.

It was a few days after the graduating ceremony Tom and Harry were standing outside of a large mansion. Simon had gotten it for them, so they could revamp it up and make it into an orphanage. They looked at one another and smiled happily, walking up the path and through the front door, they looked around them it was the reception room, the grand stairs leading up to the second floor.

They still had to decorate the place up; they had gotten some of their school friends to help them. They had decided to use the Muggle way, it would be more fun. Walking through each of the rooms, they decided what each one would be. It would have to have plenty of Muggle things in there, as most of the children will be Muggleborns. They still had to come up with a name for the place though.

**Well did you all like it, or did you hate it. I have the flu at the moment so if it don't read write sorry.**

**Thank you!!!!!!!!**


	7. The Real World Part One

**Well here is a hapter for you all. I am so sorry for being away for so long, i thought the flu had gone, but it hadn't and returned with a vengence. Well I hope I will get another chapter up for you all soon. Enjoy your reading.**

**Time Paradox**

**Chapter Seven: The Real World**

The mansion Simon had gotten for them was beautiful with a large grassy area surrounding the white building. They had both decided to build a large playground at the back of the building. There was just over thirty bedrooms, six large living rooms, a high number of bathrooms and a very large dining/ballroom. They had decided that the large reception room with the grand staircase was going to have pictures of all the children that would walk through the doors of the orphanage.

Nicholas, Mathew, Richard, Simon, Michelle and Leyna Hemming, who is Richard's long term girlfriend; the two had been going out since fifth year. They had all agreed to help Tom and Harry decorate the rooms. They had decided to do it the magical and the Muggle way. Harry had said that painting the Muggle way was fun at times. They had brought paint and wallpaper to do the former ballroom now dining room. Harry and Tom's bedroom was going to be painted the Muggle way. The reception and two of the living rooms were also to be painted the Muggle way.

It took nearly a whole week to decorate nearly every room, they had only one more room to do and that was Tom and Harry's bedroom, which was to be painted. They had begun to paint it in neutral colours. Slytherin green was out as Tom had, had enough of the colour over the last seven years. Richard had suggested Gryffindor red to them, Harry had said 'stuff that idea I'd rather have green'. They had both decided on a cream colour and white.

Tom looked over at Harry, who was painting the lower half of the room in a cream colour. "Well Harry what do you think," he asked about the colours that had been chosen for the room.

Harry walked over to him; Tom was painting the top half the roof white and said, as he smiled at Tom. "I like it, it will go well with the furniture that the others are getting for us."

"Harry." Tom smiled at him. "You have paint in you hair, aren't you supposed to get it on the walls and not in your hair." he laughed gently, as he pointed to the streak of cream paint in Harry's inky black hair.

Harry smirked at his lover and got his brush and dipped it into the cream paint. He quickly made a streak of paint in Tom's hair. "So have you now," he said, as he started laughing gently.

Tom sputtered, mouth and eyes wide open. "That's it Harry." Tom got his brush dipped it in the white paint and drew a line down Harry's face and top. Tom stepped back and admired his work. "That's a better look for you Harry," he said, fighting a smile and a laugh.

Harry stood there looking shocked at his fiancée. "I don't believe you just did that Tom," he sputtered out, his eyes narrowed and he jumped forward and painted a line down Tom.

Harry ran off to the other side of the room, Tom gave chase. Harry was soon caught and was pinned face down of the cloth covered floor. Tom was straddled over his lower back. Tom got his paintbrush and painted 'TOM'S' on the back of Harry's t-shirt. Harry was now squirming underneath him, trying to get free. Tom lent down and kissed the back of the exposed neck. He let Harry turn onto his back. He lent down once again and placed a loving kiss on Harry's soft lips. Hands roamed and caressed, and clothes began to disappear to other places in the room.

"Eep," came a high pitched voice from the doorway. Leyna's red face disappeared back around the partially open door. "I did not just see you two entwined and naked," she said, her voice laced with humour.

Tom and Harry looked at each other and laughed nervously as they saw the other go bright red. They quickly untangled themselves and grabbed their clothes. Shouting to the others outside the room that they will be out in a moment, they were soon dressed and out of the door. They were surrounded by their smirking friends.

"That was something that I could have lived without seeing," Leyna said, as she looked over the two embarrassed lovers. "Though you two together like that is gorgeous." She smiled.

"Leyna," Richard exclaimed, shocked at his girlfriend's words. "Well we needn't ask if you to have finished the room."

Mathew came up toward them and stood next to Richard and said, "Yeah, you have paint all over you instead of the walls, I'll bet."

"How much paint are you wearing underneath your clothes," Nicholas laughed, as everyone else started as well.

"Just the face," Tom told them, rolling his eyes at the laughing group. "Come Harry, let's clean up." Harry took out his wand and cast a spell to clean the paint up from their skin.

Richard stood there with his eyes lighting up in a teasing humour. "So what were you doing in there?" A conspicuous smile was sent to Leyna, which was returned.

Harry sighed in exasperation and nearly shouted out "Will you lot grow up. Yes we had SEX! We bloody well enjoyed it too so get lost!" The others started laughing even more.

"Too right we enjoyed ourselves," Tom mumbled from behind Harry. "Did you order what we needed," he then asked the group aloud.

They all started making their way to the kitchen for something to eat and drink "Yes all the furniture has been ordered and paid for. It will arrive here soon, within the day," Leyna told them both.

"Mom and dad are interviewing people to help you, Tom. He will have the list done up for you by tomorrow," Richard informed him, as they entered the kitchen.

"That's great; if the inspection goes alright then they will send about twenty to thirty kids to us. Their ages will range from three and up. All are magical. We have room for about a hundred kids in total," Tom said, as Harry started making the tea and he started on the sandwiches.

Harry put the water on to boil and began the wait. He turned towards Tom and said, "In total we should have about fifteen people working here to help you. I won't be able to, as my training will start next week."

The water started to boil and Harry took it off the heat and went about making tea for everyone. "Richard and I are going to start work in the ministry soon, the Department of Mysteries," Mathew said, as they all sat around the table that had already been brought in.

Nicholas sighed and said quietly, "I'll be working with my father in the family business on Monday." He had wanted to be an Auror like Harry, but as he was an only child he had no choice but to join his father.

Tom finished the sandwiches and brought them over to the table and placed them in the middle and sat down next to Leyna. "I've already started my medi-witch training. I'm only here now because it's my day off," Leyna told them, as Harry finished the tea and brought the cups and teapot over to the table.

They talked as they drank and ate their lunch, waiting for the furniture to arrive. It finally arrived over an hour later. Moving them and unshrinking them and using, 'wingardium leviosa' to get them all in place, night was upon them when they had finally finished. They decided to go out for a meal and then stay at the orphanage for the night.

The orphanage was finally ready, it had passed it's inspection by the Ministry of Magic, Tom and Harry had finally decided on a name, Hope's Home. So far they had decided on having only five employees as they were told that only twenty children were coming. One was the cook; another was a qualified medi-wizard, which would be a very good thing in case any of the children became ill or hurt.

The first of three children were to arrive today and Harry was there alongside Tom, his training didn't start until tomorrow. The three children were ages ten, seven and four, a boy and two girls, the boy being the eldest. They were brothers and sisters, their mother had just passed away, and their father was no where to be found. The Ministry car pulled up to the steps of the orphanage and the door opened and out came the three young children.

The Ministry official ushered the children up the steps to where Harry and Tom stood. Tom stepped forward, knelt down and said gently to them, "Welcome to Hope's Home, my name is Tom and this is Harry."

Harry then stepped forward and knelt down next to Tom and said softly, "Hello, and what are your names?"

"I'm Michael, that's Sandra, she's seven and that's Leila," Michael said, looking at them both, there was fear in his eyes, though he tried to hide it and be brave for his sisters.

Harry thanked the Ministry official and Tom took the children into the orphanage to introduce them to the others that worked there. They were shown to their rooms, Michael having his own room and the girls sharing. The Medi-Wizard, Steven, gave them all a check over to make sure they were well, they were. Tom then showed them all around the building, showing them the play room, the swimming pool, where they were only to go if someone was watching them. He also showed them the playground at the back.

Tessa, the cook, called them all into the dining room, where there were loads of small round tables for everyone to sit at. Dinner was ready for everyone and they all sat down at the same table to eat. Talk was light and funny, making the children more at ease with everyone. When it was bedtime Tom tucked the girls into bed and went to Michael to do the same, but he argued that he was too old for it. Tom smiled at him and let him have it his way.

**Well did you like it or not. Please review and tell me what you think. I would love to hear from you all. I am sorry it took so long to get up.**

**Thank you!!!!!!!**


	8. The Real World Part Two

**Hello sorry to have been away for so long. My computer and internet is down and I don't know when it will be back up. To those that read The Diary fic, they took it down, thing is my computer wiped all of the chapters so to anyone that has got it and put it on thier computer please can you send it to me by email. I would very much apreciate it. then I can start to write more of it. Well I hope you like this chapter.**

**Time Paradox**

**Chapter eight: The Real World**

**Part Two**

Harry looked around the courtyard that was full with more than a hundred students. The building that surrounded them was an off white colour, showing its age a little. There was a stage over to one side of the courtyard. It was raised about four feet. A podium stood in the middle of the platform, waiting for the speaker to step up.

David Huke stepped up onto the platform and walked to the podium. He hushed everyone for silence and then started to talk to the gathered crowed. "Welcome to you all to the Auror Training Facility. You training in the Auror profession will take three years to complete. Not all of you will make it to the end of your training; some of you may not make it past the first year. The training is hard and gruelling. Your speed and endurance will be tested to the limit. You will have training in the Muggle way of fighting, as well as the magical way. Your first year will mainly cover your speed and duelling abilities. You will also learn many new curses and hexes, as well as shielding spells. You will also learn Muggle first aid and the magical equivalent. At some point during the year you will be going on a training week. It will test speed, endurance, and your ability to work within a group. You will also have to think on your feet. I am your head of year, so if you have any inquiries or problems, please come and see me. In a little while you will be let lose to have a look around the facility. You will also be able to talk to the other trainee Aurors." He looked around them all and then said, "Dismissed everyone."

Harry went into the building and started walking down the corridors. He occasionally came across classes that were in session. He went into the gym and looked around the large area. It was set up for an obstacle course. He saw, what he thought were second year trainee Aurors. They were all very fast going over and under the obstacles that were in their way.

He had one last look around the room and went back out into the corridor and started to walk around again. He met up with some of the new first years. They quickly said hello and goodbye as they went past him.

A door opened at the far end of the corridor and a young man walked out. He appeared to be a second year Auror. They were walking towards each other. Looking at the face a little more closely, he thought he recognised the face of the young man walking towards him.

Wanting to find out who the young man was he said, "Hello." As they got closer to one another.

"Hello," he replied. "Oh your one of those first years aren't you," he then asked Harry.

"Yes I am, my name's Harry Potter," he replied, holding his hand out in greeting.

"Nice to meet your Harry, I'm Alastor Moody," Alastor greeted. He took Harry's hand and shook it.

"You're going to ask me a few questions aren't you," he asked him, he nodded his head.

Harry said, "Thanks. What's the training like," he then asked.

He smiled and answered, "Hard, gruelling, but well worth it in the end I would say."

"It would be rewarding, because you are helping the public," Harry reasoned. He nodded understanding what he was saying, "What type of combat do you learn?" He questioned wondering what type of Muggle combat they would be learning.

"For that we have Muggle's come in and teach us or any wizard or witch that knows them. I've learned karate, judo. There are other types but I haven't learnt them yet," he told Harry.

"Right," Harry said, nodding his head. "What is the duelling like? The opponents," he then asked him.

"Duelling is different every time, each person has their own technique. So it's always a challenge when you face someone new," he told him.

"Brilliant, I hate it when things get monotonous," Harry said. "What about the week away how was that for you and your group?"

He smiled at Harry and replied, "That was a laugh when we weren't supposed do anything important. It was a really good exercise to do as well."

"Right," Harry said, as he looked at Alastor.

"Sorry Harry, but I have to go; I have a lesson in a few moments. We should meet up again soon and have a chat. It was nice meeting you," he said, as he shook Harry's hand once again.

"Oh, right then. I'll see you soon then bye," he replied in kind and returned the handshake.

Alastor went off down the corridor and turned a corner. Harry continued to look around the training facility trying to learn the way around the building as well. It was soon time for them to all go back home. Harry went back to Hope's Home and told Tom of what the place was like.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Some snippets of the beginning of Harry's Auror training.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was about a week after his first day at Auror Training and he was going on the obstacle course for the first time. In his own time he had taken to training with Moody, Tonks and Shaklebolt. They had taken to training him like the Aurors. So the course shouldn't be that hard for him to do. He was one of the last ones to do the course so he watched the others as they had their turn. Most of them were okay, but some of them needed a lot of help to improve.

It was finally Harry's turn at running the obstacle course. He used all that he was taught from the order members. He ducked, rolled and jumped as best as he could over the things in his way. One of the instructors was watching his technique while the other timed him. It was so they could give him a grade at the end.

When he was finished another two had to go after him, so he now had to wait while those two finished the course. The fastest time the course was completed in was one minute and forty-seven seconds. Harry's time was one minute, fifty-eight. His technique was an A grade. His time was an A grade as well. He had done well for a first year.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duelling was even easier for Harry as he had been practicing with Severus Snape since sixth year. He had also beaten the professor on numerous occasions. He had also mastered Occlumency and Legilimency with some help from Snape. One of the duellers tried to use Legilimency on him, but he was able to throw him off.

He had duelled two instructors and some of the third years. He was quick on his feet and was able to dodge the curses and hexes that flew his way. He was good at throwing his opponents off balance by using curses and hexes. He also used a few pranks, like turning the hair a different colour, to distract them.

He had been graded by his speed, strength of spells and ability with them. His grade was quite high once again. He had been given an A. His overall grade for the first test was an A. He was the top student in the first year.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been three months since he had started his Auror training and he was soon to be his bonding with Tom. The orphanage was now full of young witches and wizards. Some of them had started at Hogwarts. In January Tom and Harry were to be bonded, the whole orphanage was to attended, including those at Hogwarts were to come back for the day.

**Well did you** **like it,  please review me. Love you all and sorry for  being away. May not beable to update in awhile again.**

**Thank you!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Till Death Do Us Part

**Well sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I know someone want ed to know if they get married, well here you go. I hope it does not disappoint you. Sorry I can't remember who it was. Well enjoy.**

**Time Paradox**

**Chapter Nine: Till Death Do Us Part**

They had decided to have the ceremony at the orphanage to share the day with the children. They had also sent for the ones that were currently at Hogwarts so they could be there as well. The ten or so children were now arriving from Hogwarts; Professor Dumbledore, who had agreed to preside over the ceremony, accompanied them. He had been an officiator for ten years before becoming a professor at Hogwarts.

It was mid January and the weather was still cold, they had built a tent for the ceremony to take place in, so that they wouldn't be cold, as the tent had a heating spell on it. The children had helped decorate the inside of the tent for them. It was bright and colourful inside, they had made the flowers themselves. Tom had gone and asked Mathew to be his witness and best man. Harry had gone and asked Richard. They had decided on a soul bond between them, instead of just bonding with each other.

They walked down the aisle hand in hand with Mathew and Richard following them both. They stepped up to the elevated stage and stopped in front of Albus. He smiled at them both and they smiled back.

"Welcome all of you to this special day. We shall see the joining between Tom Marvolo Riddle and Harry James Potter," Albus started to speak.

Harry and Tom were in the traditional white robes with a silver trim. "Do you Tom Marvolo Riddle take Harry James Potter's mind, body and soul into yours, to become one for all eternity?" Albus asked; Tom looked at the young man before him.

Tom smiled over at Harry and said, "I take Harry into my soul for all eternity."

Albus then turned to Mathew. "Mathew Snape, do you agree to the bonding between Tom and Harry?"

Mathew smiled at Tom and then looked at Albus and replied, "I agree to the bonding between Tom and Harry."

Albus then turned to Harry and asked, "Do you Harry James Potter take Tom Marvolo Riddle's mind, body and soul into yours for all eternity."

Harry, still smiling at Tom, replied, "I take Tom in to my soul for all eternity."

Albus turned towards Richard and asked, "Richard Potter do you agree to the bonding between Harry and Tom?"

Richard looked at the pair and replied happily, "I agree to the bonding between Harry and Tom."

Albus took out a golden and silver braided thread and wrapped it around their joined right arms. Albus chanted the spell for them to be joined by their souls. A bright golden and silver flash had people covering their eyes. The light dimmed and on Harry's arm was a golden thread wrapped around his arm with a silver braid mixing in around his wrist. The same was on Tom's arm but the colours were reversed. It was then time for the rings to be exchanged; they took the rings from their respective best men and turned to face each other.

Tom went first and as he slides the ring onto Harry's finger he said, "I love you more than life Harry, never leave me."

Harry smiled, tears forming in his eyes. He slid the ring onto Tom's finger and replied, "I love you too Tom and I'll never leave you."

Albus looked over them both and then announced to those gathered, "May I now present Harry and Tom Riddle-Potter." People clapped and cheered for the pair. Some of the younger children had run up to the pair and hugged them.

The food and drink was placed out for everyone. The party had begun, people began to dance, and the children started to play the games that Tom and Harry had organised for them. Simon and Michelle walked over to Tom and Harry.

Michelle went and hugged Harry and then Tom. "Congratulations to the both of you, I hope you will be very happy together," She said to them both.

"Thank you Michelle," Tom replied. Harry added his own thanks as well.

"Michelle and I have got something for you both, a wedding present," Simon said, as he handed over an envelope to Harry.

"We can't go, we can't leave the children," Tom said as Harry, nodded his head in agreement.

"Don't worry about that, Simon and I are going to keep an eye on things here for you both, so are the others they are going to help," Michelle explained to them both.

"You sure about it?" Harry asked them both.

"Yes, you leave tomorrow morning by floo," Michelle told them, "Everything is booked for you both, the hotel in right next to the sea. It's in Hawaii so it's warm there at the moment."

"Thank you Michelle," Harry said, as he gave her a grateful hug.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

They arrived at the hotel and checked in. They were led up to their room, the honeymoon suite. The hotel was a magical one, not Muggle. They entered the room and all their belongings were already put away for them. Harry went to the balcony doors and opened them. He stepped out into the warm sunshine and looked around the beach and the crystal clear sea. Tom went out and joined him; he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and softly nibbled on Harry's neck.

"Tom wait until we're in the room, people might see." Harry laughed happily and Tom didn't stop his assault on Harry's neck.

Tom picked Harry up and carried him back into the room and laid him on the bed. "Better Harry?" he asked, smiling down at his new husband.

"Much," he replied, he brought his arms up around Tom and said seductively, "Now where were we?" Harry pulled Tom down on top of him and kissed him toughly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was early evening and the sun was still up, they had decided to go out for dinner. They had gone to a small restaurant on the sea front. They had finished the meal and then went outside, the sun had gone down, but the moon was in the sky lighting the way for them. Harry dragged Tom over to the beach and took off his shoes; he got Tom to do the same. They walked barefoot along the fine sand, the clear water occasionally washing over their feet.

"Tonight was nice," Harry said softly almost a whispered, as he leaned against Tom.

Tom wrapped his arm around Harry as they continued to walk along the beach towards their hotel. "Yeah it is, though it's not over yet Harry."

Tom pulled Harry in front of him as he stopped and bent down a little, as Harry was a little smaller then Tom. "Not over Harry, not yet," he whispered gently, as he captured Harry's lips in a loving kiss. Harry's arms came up and wrapped them around Tom, keeping him close.

**Well did you enjoy, was it worth that reallllly long wait.**

**Well read and review I look forward to reading them.**


	10. The Week Away

**This is mainly a filler to tell you what the Auror training is like for Harry. Hope you like it**

* * *

**Time Paradox**

**Chapter Ten: The Week Away**

It had been around two months since they had returned from their honeymoon in Hawaii, they had taken a load of photos. And had shown them to the others. They had also had one of them blown up and placed it in the reception room. It was a wizarding picture so it moved, the cloudless sky and clear sea in the background, the waves crashing softly against the fine sand. They stood looking at one another with nothing but love in their eyes.

Harry had been informed that the training week was to start in two days time. He had time to go home and tell Tom that he would be away for a week. Tom wasn't too fond of the idea, but understood the need for Harry to go so he could become an Auror.

Day One 

Harry had packed a Muggle first aid kit as well as food and water to last the week. He had been told to meet with four others that were going to be part of his team. He stood outside of the Auror training facility and waited for them all to show up.

The first to arrive was Tony and Loren; Harry had seen them around the facility on a number of occasions. He didn't really know them, though they had gone to Hogwarts as well. Arnold and Julie weren't far behind them. They did the quick get to know you and then went off to meet up with their instructor.

They went into the classroom they were to meet Stephan Byers, their instructor. He told them that during the week they had to get hold of five statues. The statues were guarded in various ways. They had to think of a way to get them without being hurt.

He told them of the way they were going to be graded, the number of statues they get at the end of the week. The tactics they used to get them. How they work within the team they have been assigned to. Also points would be taken away if any of them were injured.

They were then taken to a forest area, Stephan said goodbye and left them alone. They sorted out who was going to get wood for a fire and to look around to see if anything was edible for them. While those that were left set up camp for them.

Day Two

A note was left beside the extinguished fire. It told them of the location of the first statue they were to try and get. They packed a few supplies in their backpacks and went off to scout the location and to find out what they were going up again.

They came up on the location and saw a large Hungarian Horntail. Harry was reminded about the first task during the Tri-Wizard tournament. He thought back to what the other contestants did during that day. Distraction, that's what they needed.

Harry went and organised them all. Julie, Tony and he were going to make a distraction while Arnold and Loren climb the tree where the statue was resting. Tony was to transfigure some stones into animals while Julie and Harry were to usher them away from the tree, so Arnold and Loren could climb the tree without the dragon nearby.

Tony transfigured the stones into birds and fast ground animals. Harry and Julie start to control them and lead them away from where the dragon stood. The dragon didn't follow at first. So Harry got some of them to try and attack the dragon, without doing harm to it. It worked and the dragon started to follow them.

Arnold and Loren started up the tree, Arnold stayed on the lower braches while Loren went to the top. He kept an eye out for the dragon. Loren reached the top and took the dragon statue from its resting place. They had done the first task.

Day Three 

Another note was left for them, congratulating them on getting the first statue. It told them where the next statue was located. They once again set out and scouted the area. The statue was protected by a large pack of wolves.

One of the wolves picked up their scent and started towards them. Before they could react to the lone wolf it attacked Tony. It wasn't serious; and they quickly got the wolf away from them and went back to camp to attend to the injury. Harry cleaned the wound on Tony's arm and bandaged it up; he cast a couple of spells so it would get infected with anything.

They went back casting spell to cover up their scent. Tony told them that they should once again distract the wolves by shooting bolts of lights through the pack. When they were away from the area then they should bind them allowing one of them to get the statue.

Tony and Arnold took care of the light show, while Harry and Loren started to bind the wolves that came their way. When they had gotten most of the wolves Tony helped Loren with binding them. Harry and Julie went to where the statue was, Harry kept a look out for any wolves that were missed and came back to the area. Julie grabbed the statue and they both went.

Tony, Loren and now Arnold weakened the binding spells so they would shut off in a little while when they were safely out of the area. They went back to camp making sure to cover their trail so the wolves wouldn't follow them.

Day Four 

Inside Julie and Loren's tent were two statues a dragon and a wolf, sitting next to each other. Morning came and with it another note. It congratulated them on getting the wolf statue. It then went onto say where the next statue was located.

They packed some supplies and went to scout the area. They came across a large body of water, a lake. The statue must be somewhere underwater as the lake was in the general area of the third statue. Harry once again thought back to the Tri-Wizards tournament. Gillyweed, that's what they needed. It would make things easier while they were underwater. Harry told the others what he was going to look for and told them to look for it to, explaining what it looked like.

Arnold found some growing in the shallows of the lake. Harry then told them what Gillyweed would do to them, as well as how long it would last. He told them some of the spells that would be useful while underwater. Just in case they were attacked by something. They took a bite of the Gillyweed and a few moments later they were underwater swimming towards an area that was brightly lit.

Grindylows came out of the weeds that grew at the bottom of the lake. They shot jets of hot water towards them, making them go red where they hit. They kept their distance from the group, avoiding the scalding jets of water. Harry, Julie and Loren stood guard, while Arnold and Tony went to go and get the statue.

They regrouped with twenty minutes left to get back to the surface. Tony carried the statue while the others protected him, so he would lose the statue. They reached the surface not far from where they had set off into the water. They got out and spelled themselves dry. They went back to camp to make themselves a hot dinner to warm up.

Day Five 

They woke up to the note by the barely lit fire; they had stayed up a little later than usual last night, staying close to the fire, to ward of any chill from the lake. It gave them the location of the fourth statue they were to get. They packed and scouted the area.

There was an entrance to a cave in front of them. The statue was within. They lit their wands and walked into the darkened cave. They had been walking for thirty minutes when they came across a Sphinx. It rose up and told them they had to answer a riddle to get past her.

The five tunnels ahead end the same.

Alone in a tunnel you go.

Only all five will get the prize.

Less shall lose this task.

Each shall face their fears alone.

Different though they are.

Same creature it shall be

What is the creature you will fear?

They all thought of their fears, they were all different. But what creature do they fear that's the same.

Loren and Harry shouted as one, "Boggart."

"They take on the shape of our fears, which are different, but it's the same creature," Harry explained to them. The Sphinx smiled at them and let them enter the five tunnels alone.

Harry entered the first tunnel and walked along the wand lit cavern. A Dementor came out of the shadows and towards him, he said, _'Riddikulus__,'_ and with a crack the Boggart exploded.

Tony didn't like the thought of coming across his fear. Trolls he didn't like them and was afraid of them somewhat. The sound of heavy booming footsteps echoed in front of him. 'Think of something funny,' he thought to himself. _'Riddikulus__,' _the large looming troll was suddenly wearing a pick tutu. With another spell the Boggart exploded into a shower of sparks.

Loren inched forward, aware of every sound that echoed around her. A large hairy leg was seen. She though of something she found funny about her fear, _'Riddikulus__,'_ she shouted and the giant hairy spider ended up rolling around the bumpy cavern floor. Another shout and it to exploded.

Julie walked forward as calmly as she could, she had already thought of something funny for her fear. Hissing echoed around her. The head of a large cobra reared, _'Riddikulus__,' _she shouted and the cobra turned into a balloon that whizzed around her. _'Riddikulus'_ and the Boggart exploded.

Arnold walked along slowly looking everywhere making sure nothing would creep up on him. The looming figure of a vampire floated towards him. _'Riddikulus__,'_ he shouted at the top of his voice. The vampire's teeth fell out of his open mouth. Another cry and it explode.

One by one they entered an open area, they all stepped onto a switch that was built into the floor. The large statue that stood high above their heads came down, and with it a statue of a Sphinx. They took the statue and another tunnel opened up to them. They went through keeping their guard up just in case something happened. They made their way back to camp.

Day Six

They had collected four out of four statues so far, a Dragon, a Wolf, a Grindylow, and a Sphinx. They woke up to yet another note telling them where the final statue was located. They packed supplies and went to scout the area they were to find the last statue.

There was nothing there to guard the last statue. The area around it was clear. They looked closely at the statue from a distance to see if it could give them a clue as to what they would be facing. The statue was in the shape of a human. They were going to be up against other wizards and witches.

Harry went towards the statue alone, the others waiting for the attack. He got near the statue and the attack came, spells flew towards him. The rest of the group went around the area stunning anyone they saw. Harry dodged the spell and sent some back to the attackers.

He needed to distract them to give the others more time to stun them. He conjured up his 'pratronus' and sent it towards where the spells were coming from. It worked, it startled them for a few moments, giving the others chance to stun them before they could do anything more.

They escaped back to camp with the statue. They had gathered all five statues. They had the rest of the day free to do what they wanted. Tomorrow they would be going back home.

Day Seven

They packed their belongings, and the statues. Covered the extinguished fire and got ready for their instructor to pick them up. Stephan Byers walked over to the packed group and they were soon on their way back to the Training Facility. They were taken to a classroom and they sat down and waited for their assessment.

They received their assessment in written form. They had done very well. Their tactics had gotten them 85, their team work was 95. The number of statues was 100. They had gotten –10 because of Tony's injury. Their total percentage was 90 giving them an A ranking. They were also the only team to come back with all five statues.

"Well done to you all," Steven congratulated them all. "You have gone in the lead for the Away Week. Most any group has ever gotten was 85 with a B grade."

They looked at each other congratulating themselves. They had a few more practical exams and written ones to come to see whether or not they would past their first year at Auror training.

* * *

Well what did you all think. read and review.

Hey ya mpreg spirit how have you been i dont have your email at the moment banana, sorry about not getting in touch still anit got the net, strawberry.


	11. Richard and Leyna

**Time Paradox**

**Chapter Eleven: Richard and Leyna**

It was the weekend and Harry was home from his Auror training. He and Tom were with some of the younger children playing a game. Richard and Leyna walked into the reception room. Leyna loved the room as it was filled with pictures of the children that lived within the walls of the orphanage.

Richard had to drag her out of the room on more than one occasion, and this one was no different. They walked down the corridor and into one of the main playrooms. He talked to one of the employees, Tanya. She told them that Harry and Tom were in the fifth playroom. They said goodbye to the children that had gotten up to say hello to the familiar pair, and to Tanya and walked out of the bright and cheerful room.

They walked along the corridor and into another of the large playrooms. They walked in and saw Harry, Tom and children running around the room playing a game. They shouted out to get Tom and Harry's attention. The children stopped their running. Tom stopped as well with Harry running straight into him. They children laughed as Harry fell onto his bum. Leyna and Richard started to join in with the laughter as well.

Harry rolled his eyes. "That's it you two, encourage them all to laugh at me," He said, as he ended with a pretend tearful sniff.

Tom gave a slight chuckle, being used to Harry's funny behaviour around the younger children. He helped Harry off of the floor. "Don't worry they don't need the encouragement, they laugh at you anyways," He joked, making the children laugh as well.

"You're supposed to comfort me Tom." He pretended to cry, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

"Enough you two and come over here. We have some news for you both," Leyna said, smiling happily at them both as they walked over to them.

"What is it?" Tom asked, looking at them both wondering what they could be so happy about.

"Well, Richard took me to a nice romantic dinner last night. It was beautiful, and he proposed too," Leyna said excitedly as she hugged Harry.

"That's brilliant, have you set a date?" Harry asked from within Leyna's arms. She pulled back and looked over to Richard.

"Well that depends on you," Richard said, as he looked at his adoptive brother. "We want to know if we can hold the ceremony here in the garden like you and Tom did."

Tom and Harry looked at each other and smiled. "Of course just tell us when you have the date set," Tom answered them both.

"Thank you both," Leyna said as she hugged Tom in thanks. "Richard and I thought it might be nice to have a summer wedding, as summer is nearly over this year we decided on next year. Is that okay?" she added and she let Tom go.

"Yes. So you've decided on a date?" Harry questioned.

Richard looked at his adoptive brother and replied, "July 20th, everything is booked for that day; we just needed a place to have the ceremony."

Harry nodded. "Right, we'll help to get everything ready on the day."

"Thank you both so much." Leyna turned to Richard and said, "Right I need to ask your father if he would give me away."

Richard nodded and took her hand as they left Tom and Harry with the children they were looking after. Leyna's father had passed away a few years ago from cancer. Her mother, Rika, was helping out at the orphanage. It gave her something to do and she loved being around the young children as they loved to hear stories of the old days.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Leyna had gotten Harry to help her with the wedding plans. Like Harry and Tom, Leyna and Richard had asked Dumbledore to presided over the wedding. Leyna and her mother had asked if they could let one or two of the children be a bridesmaid and pageboy for them. They both agreed and they chose nine year-old Maria and ten year-old Charlie, who were both thrilled to be asked to do something that was so important.

Rika had been making the wedding dress herself with a little help from Faith, who was dating Mathew Snape at the moment. It looked wonderful; they had gone for the Muggle tradition of a white wedding dress, instead of the witch's tradition of white and silver dress robes. Leyna had said that the dresses looked better that robes, and they showed her figure better than the all-hiding robes. They had modified the traditional vows to suit themselves.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Finally the wedding was upon them. The 20th of July 1947, it was beautiful and sunny. The garden alight with the plants the children had been seeing to over the last year. Simon was in one of the tents with Leyna as he was going to give her away. Rika was also with her daughter barely keeping her tears in check, as she was happy for Leyna.

In another tent across from Leyna's was Richard and his best man Harry as well as Tom. The flaps opened and in walked Michelle she looked over her only son and smiled. She walked up to him and adjusted his bowtie on the tuxedo he was wearing. Richard had agreed to wear a Muggle tuxedo instead of dress robes.

"You look just like your father did when I married him," she said her eyes misting over as she remembered the second happiest day of her life, the first being the day Richard was born.

"I don't know who to feel sorrier for Richard or Simon," Harry joked as he lightened the mood.

Tom snorted and said disapprovingly, "Behave Harry"

Michelle laughed and said, "I don't think he knows what the word behave means. I wonder if he did before coming here to us."

"Michelle I somewhat doubt that," Tom said, laughing at the look of a scowl on Harry's face. "Harry told me he was always getting into trouble with the people that taught him magic before coming to Hogwarts. He was rarely out of trouble," He said, making Harry's scowl turn into a death glare that would have Severus Snape on his knees in shame.

"Well its time to go up front Ritchie, you ready?" Harry asked his brother. Richard nodded, forgetting what Tom was talking about.

They went to the front of the aisle and waited for the music to start. It didn't take long until it did, both Richard and Harry turned to look up he aisle and watch as Leyna walked towards them on the arm of Simon. Richard smiled as he looked at the vision of beauty that was about to become his wife. "Beautiful," he whispered, as she took her hand from his father's.

"In this beautiful garden we have gathered to see Leyna and Richard wed together for all eternity," Dumbledore said in greeting to everyone as the all fell silent. "Leyna Hemming do you agree to marry and become one with Richard Potter from now until the eternal life beyond this?"

Leyna looked from Dumbledore and towards Richard and smiled. "I do."

Dumbledore nodded and then looked at Richard. "Richard Potter do you agree to marry and become one with Leyna Hemming from now until the eternal life beyond this?"

Richard smiled and replied to the question, "I do."

Dumbledore smiled at them both and then looked over those that had gathered. "Do you Simon Potter agree to the match between your son and Leyna?"

Simon nodded and replied, "I agree and support them always."

"Do you Rika Hemming agree to the match between you daughter and Richard?" Dumbledore then asked Rika.

Rika smiled through her tears and replied happily, "Yes I agree and I will always be there for them both."

"Harry may I have the rings please," Dumbledore said, as Harry then gave him the two rings that he had been holding safely. "Richard repeat after me, This ring symbolises eternity and as I give it to you I shall be with you for eternity."

"This ring symbolises eternity and as I give it to you I shall be with you for eternity," Richard repeated as he slid the ring onto Leyna's finger when he had finished he lifted her hand and kissed it.

"Leyna the same," Dumbledore said to the blushing Leyna.

"This ring symbolises eternity and as I give it to you I shall be with you for eternity," Leyna said the happiness evident in her voice as she spoke the words.

Dumbledore then announced, "May I now present to you all Richard and Leyna Potter."

Everyone clapped and cheered for the newly wed couple. The reception started and everyone began to enjoy themselves. Leyna and Richard were to go on honeymoon to Spain for two weeks.


	12. The New Auror

**Well here is yet another chapter for Time Paradox. Hope you like it.**

Time Paradox

Chapter Twelve: A New Auror

It was July 1948 and it had been three years since Harry had started his Auror training. The sun was beating down on all the Aurors that had passed all the three years of training needed to become an Auror. Harry stood next to fifty others that had also made the grade.

Harry looked around at those that had arrived at the training facility, he saw Tom out in the crowd waving at him. He smiled back at him.

One by one the names were called out. It was soon Harry's turn he went up and shook hands with the head Auror, Mr. Gerald Area. He received his certificate stating he was a fully trained Auror. He could see Tom clapping out of the corner of his eye.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 

It was three days later when Harry went back to the facility to see who his partner would be. He walked into the waiting room and waited for his name to be called to go in. finally it was his turn.

"Hello Mr. Potter well we have evaluated your abilities in the field and we think that you would do best partnering with someone who had the same type of talents like you." Harry nodded in understanding. "So we have decided to put you with Alastor Moody, he has been an Auror for a year already and is very good," continued Steven Riggs the third year Auror trainer.

"May I ask what happened to his previous partner?" Harry asked curios about who had partnered with Moody before himself.

"Yes a Terence Volier. He couldn't keep up with Mr. Moody and was often left behind so he requested a transfer to someone else. Moody has been alone for six months," He informed him.

"Right." Harry nodded.

A few moments later Alastor Moody walked into the room. Moody looked at Harry as though he was assessing how he would keep up. Harry looked back confidently. Moody nodded his head, agreeing with Steven Riggs' choice of a new partner.

They said goodbye to Riggs and then went out into the corridor and walked along the corridor to find a quiet room where they could talk. They found one and went into the quiet room.

"Nice to meat you again Harry Potter," Alastor greeted properly with a handshake, remembering the face of the young man he had met three years ago and had seen around the facility over the last two years of his training.

Harry smiled and greeted back. "Nice to see you again Alastor Moody. You have a reputation of being one of the best."

Alastor snorted and said, "Hope you can keep up. Not nice being alone on assignment all the time."

Harry gave a slight chuckle. "Not nice being alone at anytime," He said softly, remembering the times he felt alone while living with his aunt and uncle before he found out he was a wizard.

"I suppose not," he said as he smiled slightly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was two days later that Harry and Alastor had their first assignment together. They were off to the midlands, near the Birmingham area. Muggles had been reporting of usual flashes of light in the night sky. It was suspected to be dark wizards, as well as reports of young women going missing the night before the flashes were seen.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

They arrived and were greeted by the local police force. They had been given the police reports of the missing girls and the unusual night time light show that had been going on. When they were both apprised of the situation they were driven to the parking area next to the forest.

"Thank you Officer Morass. We will be fine from here you can go back to your station. We will be able to get back up from here on in," Harry said politely as Alastor moved towards the gravel path that led into the wood.

"Alright then Agent Potter," The middle-aged officer said as he nodded and he and his partner went back to their vehicle and drove off.

Harry turned and walked up next to Alastor and asked quietly, "Well, shall we go in?" Alastor nodded and then began to walk into the dark and eerie woodland area.

They quietly walked through the trees, avoiding the twigs that were strewn all over the place. They soon came to an area that was devoid of trees. Harry and Alastor felt strong protective magic coming from the area. It formed a barrier that would alert the caster that someone had trespassed in the area. They carefully avoided the magical barriers and went to find a place where they could call for backup if needed.

It didn't take long for the wizards to show up in the area. There were four of them, all dressed in black robes. They enlarged some things, a cauldron and other items, mostly potion ingredients from what Harry could see. A fifth wizard came into the clearing bringing a struggling young woman with him.

One of the gathered wizards pulled out his wand and paralysed the young woman. "Well we have our sacrifice. Let's hope the ritual works this time," A gruff aged voice said into the night.

"You put the ingredients into the potion in the wrong order you fool," A young voice accused one of the other wizards.

"Shut up Rogers. Anyone could have made that mistake," The one that stood next to Rogers said.

"For Merlin's sake shut up all of you. I need concentration while making the potion, and I didn't make a mistake last time you pair arguing distracted me," Another said as he set up the cauldron and the potion ingredients.

"Well Shane, why don't you start the fire and start mixing that potion?" Said the rouge voiced one as he levitated the young woman onto an alter that another had conjured up.

"Hey Nixon put the spell up that stops all communication from the forest. If we have trespassers come by I don't want a chance they will call for attention," Rogers shouted out to the one who had brought the young woman into the clearing.

"Why do you want that done?" rough voice asked, turning to the other wizard.

"I heard from someone in the town that there were two men coming today to investigate the forest. If so I want to make sure they tell no one what is going on," He answered quickly.

Harry and Alastor looked at each other; they nodded at each other saying to the other they would be able to take the wizards out by surprise. Harry quietly and quickly made his way over to the other side of the clearing just beyond the barrier.

"Expecto patronum," He whispered quietly. His silver stag shot out of his wand and into the clearing startling the wizards.

The dark wizards were too startled to defend themselves as the silver stag continued to prance around the clearing leaving them confused. Alastor and Harry quickly took them down with Stupefies and Petrificus Totalus.

They called for people to help transport the prisoners to the ministry to await trial. Harry talked to the young Muggle girl that was to have been their sacrifice. After getting her statement he oblivated the young girl and made sure she got home safe.

Back at the ministry the prisoners were given truth serums and interrogated. They were trying to bring forth a magic gathering demon that could take the magic away from a witch or wizard. They were sent to Azkaban for their crimes.

For their first assignment together they had done pretty well. Not many people that had only been partners for a few days were able to get along so well. It may have had something to do with the fact that in the future Harry had worked closely with Alastor Moody and had gotten to know him a little better, though no one but Harry knew that of course.

**Well read and review.**

**To those that have asked questions about Harry going back to his own time. Yes he will, but he is living his life with Tom until it happens. To another that wonders if they are going to have children, yes they are, not adopted. I have every last chapter planed for this fic so don't worry.**

**I have also thought of a way to have Tom/Voldemort free at the end so he and Harry can be together. Though I am not telling you how that happens or how Harry gets through to Tom.**


	13. Auror Mission

**Well sorry it took so long to get a chapter out to you all. But i have been suffering from writers block. Thankfully i forced my self to write and was able to get over it to write this one chapter.**

Time Paradox

Chapter Thirteen: Auror Mission

It had been a little over a year since Alastor and Harry had become partners. They had quickly gotten to the top of the ranks as they had most of the harder jobs because they were in tune with each other. They had gotten their own office a few weeks ago to help them organize all the paperwork they received from their missions.

They were once again sitting at their desks writing up the reports on the band of dragon smugglers they had just cracked. Alastor had gone undercover as a buyer, in the hopes of tracking them down. It had worked and Harry had tracked Alastor as he went with the smugglers. With the help of a team of Aurors they had arrested the group.

Head Auror, Zeon Shacklebolt, father of twelve-year-old Kinsley Shacklebolt, it was shocking to see the resemblance between father and son. Kinsley, when older, would look like an exact replica of his father at the same age.

Zeon walked into the small office of his two best Aurors and cleared his throat to get their attention. "Good afternoon gentlemen," he greeted them both as they looked up from their reports.

"Sir," they said as they stood up in respect for him.

"Mr. Moody, Mr. Potter-Riddle. We seem to have a problem in the Scottish village of Dramer," He said as he started to explain to the both.

"What kind of problem and will we have any back up if it is needed," Moody asked gruffly, he was still a bit sore on the fact that a few missions ago they had a very bad case and they had no back up to help them, this meant that they had ended up in St Mungo's for a few days recovering from their injuries.

"We have a group of Acromantula running around the forest coming out every now and then attacking and killing one or two of the villagers. Since the village is a wizard's village they have put wards and that up, but they are having no effect. You two are being sent to investigate, and if you find out where they are staying back up will arrive in the form of two Auror teams, you will then have fourteen Aurors at your disposal to help dispatch the problem," Zeon explained the problem to them.

"Okay then when do we leave?" Harry asked; he needed to know so he would be able to tell Tom about leaving for a short while.

"You will both leave tomorrow morning, you will have time to pack bags for yourselves. The stay will be for at least a week. Here is the address of the place you will be staying while there. Make sure you give it to those that matter." He said the last bit was mainly for Harry.

"Yes sir, may we leave for home now?" Harry asked as he looked to his superior.

"Yes you both may. I will see you both tomorrow at eight a.m.," he answered, smiling slightly as he gave nod goodbye and left the two alone.

"Hey Ali, have you got anyone to tell that you're going away yet?" Harry asked in a teasing manner.

Alastor smiled back and answered, "Believe it or not I do, and I started seeing a young witch. Her name is Katrina. She graduated Hogwarts a year behind me. She's a Hufflepuff, very sweet." He had a small contented smile on his face as he finished speaking.

Harry chuckled and said, "Well I can only say one thing to that."

Alastor looked over at him and asked, "And what would that be?" His right eyebrow rose in question.

"It's about time you found someone, Tom is fed up of trying to set you up with one of the orphanage helpers, and you never get along with them. At least when I go home I can tell Tom to stop trying to set you up." He smiled at his friend as they out their cloaks on, getting ready to go home.

Alastor shook his head and asked inquisitively, "Why is he always trying to set everyone up?"

"He doesn't like seeing people alone; he is always trying to set Nick up as well. It doesn't work though Nick doesn't want to get married or even settle down just yet," Harry explained as they walked out of the Auror building.

"See you tomorrow Harry," Alastor said as they split up and went their separate way home.

"Bye Alastor."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry walked into the reception room of the orphanage and was greeted by Tom and Galen, a five-year-old that had been brought to the orphanage a year ago.

"How was work?" Tom asked as he set Galen down and let the young boy run off to one of the play rooms.

"Boring, mostly paperwork. Though Ali and I have a mission tomorrow morning, we are going to the village of Dramer in Scotland; they have an Acromantula problem at the moment. So we've been sent to investigate," Harry explained as he took off his cloak and hung it up among the others.

"And when that's done?" Tom asked concern in his voice.

Harry took Tom's hand and started to lead his husband to their bedroom. "We have back up, fourteen Aurors in total. Don't worry here's the address," He reassured as he handed over a slip of parchment with their inn's address on it. "I'll be gone at least a week, it may be longer. It depends on what the situation is like when we get there."

"Well, I'm going to tell the others not to disturb us for tonight them I want some alone time with you before you go," Tom said as he went out of the door and came back after a few minuets.

Harry had changed out of his uniform and was beginning to change into something more comfortable. Tom came up behind Harry and wrapped his arms around his husband of three years. Tom began to kiss the muscled neck; Harry turned around and began to kiss back.

"The rest of the day is for us." Harry smiled as he gently kissed Tom's lips again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The bright morning sun shone trough the gaps in the curtains of Harry and Tom's bedroom. Harry woke slowly at six in the morning. Tom's arm lay gently on around his waist, pulling them closer together. Harry turned around to face his lover. He smiled; he could not imagine this gentle soul becoming the evil Voldemort.

Tom's blue eyes opened. "Morning love," he said groggily as he kissed Harry's lips.

"Morning to you too," Harry said, laughing slightly at the ruff voice that turned into a slight squeak.

Tom shook his head in expiration and asked, "What time do you leave?"

"I leave for Dramer at eight a.m., so I have to leave here about half past seven, quarter to eight. It's only just hit six, so we have sometime before I have to go." Harry smiled as he wrapped his own arms around his husband.

"Yeah we do." Tom shivered as Harry touched one of his sensitive spots.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was half past seven and Tom stood on the doorstep, Harry was standing next to him a backpack was slung over his shoulders. There was worry in Tom's bright blue eyes.

"Tom don't worry I'll be fine, I will see you soon. We have back up when we need it," Harry tried once again to reassure his worrywart husband.

Tom shook his head. "I will always worry about you; you have a tendency to get into more trouble that can be accounted for." He smiled slowly.

Harry smiled back and stepped up to Tom. "I love you Tom, see you when I get back." He gave Tom a goodbye kiss and walked away until he hit the apparition wards and then turned to face Tom once more, waving, he disapparated.

**Well thank you for waiting and reading I hope you all enjoyed it. review if you want more and tell me you like it. Review feed the muse and the muse feeds me then i write everything the muse feeds me.**


	14. Acromantula and Basilisk's

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with all of that, there is no profit in this it's just a bit of fun for everyone to enjoy.

**WARNINGS: This is slash (male/male relationships) and Mpreg (male pregnancy) if you don't like either of these things then DON'T READ. Any flames because of either of those two things will be printed out and used for roasting marshmallows. Which taste yummy when toasted.**

**Thank you to Tiger of the Fire for beta reading this fic.**

**Well I hope you all like this chapter and sorry but you shall have to wait until the next one to find out what happens to Alastor and Harry in the little village of Dragmar.**

**Time Paradox**

**Chapter Fourteen: Acromantula and Basilisks**

Harry walked over to where Alastor stood waiting for his partner. "Morning Ali." He smiled happily at his friend.

"You're in a perky mood aren't you?" Alastor said, shaking his head at the rather large grin that Harry was sporting.

"Why aren't you or did you not slee…See the beautiful and sweet Katrina," he teased as they started to walk to the apparition room inside the Auror headquarters. They were to log out so that the higher ups could keep track of their agents in case another went rogue. The last one that had started to change within the Auror division became the right hand man to the last Dark Lord Grindelwald, who had been killed by Dumbledore not long before Harry had shown up in the great hall.

"Careful Potter," he said in a serious tone, looking at the younger man walking beside him. Though his eyes showed what he really felt. Alastor Moody was in love with the sweet Katrina from Hufflepuff.

Harry laughed lightly and shook his head as they walked into the heavy warded and guarded room. They walked up to the desk. "Agent Potter-Riddle 258721, Harry J. Agent Moody 258246, Alastor. M. E. going to the Scottish wizard village of Dragmar on the Acromantula Mission, code A1771M29," he stated to the bored desk clerk.

"Mission A1771M29 and agents Potter-Riddle 258721 and Moody 258246 recorded," the young woman stated in a board monotone as she recorded and filed Harry's words.

"Thank you," Harry said gratefully to the desk clerk.

"Please step over to the dais and disapparate to your mission location," she said as she indicated the dais over to one side of the room.

They stepped over to the dais and pulled out their wands holding them across their shoulder saying the spell and with a crack they disappeared. A moment later they appeared in a rustic inn, the inn at the village of Dragmar.

Harry walked over to the desk. "Harry Potter-Riddle and Alastor Moody from the Auror division you have rooms for us?" He said to the elderly man standing there.

"Yes I do, you're in rooms seventeen and eighteen across the hall from one another. Hang on a moment and I'll get the lad to show you where they are," he said, smiling at them both as he then turned around and called out, "Garren!"

"Yes grandpa?" A youngish lad called back as he walked out of the back room.

"Come and show these two lads to their rooms, they are seventeen and eighteen. Okay laddie," he said, smiling and nodding at the two young ones.

Garren tilted his head and told the two to follow him. They walked up two flights o stair and along a rickety corridor. "Here you go sirs, hope you have a nice stay," he said as he left them be to settle down.

They nodded their heads and walked into their respected rooms. They unshrunk their belongings and put them away. A few minutes later a knock sounded on Harry's door. "Shall we start thinking of a plan to find out what is scaring the Acromantula to come into the village?" Alastor asked as he came into the room.

"Yes," he replied as he took out a map of the area. He pointed his wand at it and said a few words and dots of different colours appeared on the map.

"Is that where the sightings and the attack have happened?" he asked as he pointed to the dots that had appeared on the map.

"Yes the blue are the sightings and the red are the attacks that have killed and the green are the ones that haven't," Harry replied.

"Right, well most of the sightings have been near the way-school," he said, pointing to the school that young witches and wizards go before they go to one of the three schools of magic in Europe. There they learn what Muggle children would learn when they go to primary school.

"Yes but the attacks have been happening near the old temple." In reference to the old temple where wizards and witches once worshiped the old Protectors, they were worshiped to protect the people from the Faery Queen, who had taken a number of wizards and witches over the last millennia or so, though it did stop after a while. Now no one prayed at the temple and it had been neglected over the last few centuries.

"Why have they left the forest, is there something in there that has scared the Acromantula away from its habitat?" Alastor asked curiously.

"The only thing I know they would run from is a Basilisk," he said, remembering what Aragog had said to him when he was at school during his second year.

"Do you think one of them has set up a nest in the forest and drove the Acromantula out? How the hell do we control a Basilisks!" Alastor exclaimed his eyes wide.

"I'm a Parselmouth, so is Tom. I may be able to talk to it into moving. If not we may have to kill it. If it's female we may have no choice but to leave it and do something about the Acromantula only. The law states that we cannot disturb a nesting basilisk because they are so rare now. If it's male we may be able to get it going, same with the female as long as it is not nesting," Harry said as he rubbed his forehead in thought. "It may not even be a basilisk though it may be something else," he added as an afterthought.

"A Parselmouth? What's it like talking to a snake? I find them fascinating creatures," Alastor asked, looking at his friend.

"The first time I talked to a snake I never even knew I was talking in Parseltongue. I realized that I was talking in another language while in duelling club in my second year at my old school when everyone stared at me," he said, smiling slightly remembering some of the good times he had with his friends. He no longer missed them as much as he did when he first arrived.

"So shall we go to the forest first, the temple or the way-school?" he asked his friend, getting the young wizard to come out of his memories.

"I think we should look around the school first, try and find out what is driving them to go there first. The school is in more danger I would say. They children may find something that could get them killed or hurt. It may be where they hunt for food," Harry said as he got up and grabbed his more protective cloak. Alastor went quickly to his own room and grabbed his own cloak as well.

They locked their rooms and went out of the inn. They walked to the way-school that had just started. They entered the playground and walked around the building. They could see nothing that would attract the Acromantula to the school. They gave the building another look round to make sure. Nothing. The school was close to the forest. It may be the place where they enter the village. They would not attack anyone there at they hand no place to hide there food.

"Well I think this may be where they're coming into the village, and then they may go to the temple, as it is abandoned, so they have somewhere to hide. I think we should have a little look around there for a little bit," Alastor said as he and Harry left the way-school area.

They walked across the village square, the people that were out and about looked at them some with curiosity and others in relief as they realized what they were there for. They continued along the dirt roads, the village looking old and not changing over the years from when it was first built. They came across an overgrown dirt track. They walked up it and came across the temple.

They listened to the noises coming from inside the dilapidated building. They placed silencing spells on themselves and scent dissipating spells. They approached the temple more closely they looked into one of the low windows carefully trying to find out how many Acromantula there were. Thankfully for them the Acromantula never noticed the two wizards that were looking in at them.

Alastor and Harry were able to count a least sixteen fully-grown Acromantula and three younger ones. They then left the temple and went back to the inn. They went to Harry s room where the map was still laid out on the table. Harry wrote the number of Acromantula they were to deal with if they couldn't find out what was scaring them into to the village.

"Well I don't think we should go into the forest today it is starting to get dark as it is coming to winter; I think we should come up with something that may be able to get the Acromantula away from this area. If they start attacking we may have to kill them, as there are not many of this species left it would be a shame if we can't relocate them or get them back to there own habitat," Harry said as Alastor joined him at the table after ordering them both some food.

"I agree, it would be dangerous if there is a Basilisk in there. We could find other things as well on our travels. Wait until its light again. Around seven in the morning would be a good time to go. We will have an early start tomorrow. I think we should contact headquarters and tell them of what we have found and our suspicions about there being a Basilisk," Alastor said thoughtfully.

"We could go home earlier if things go well." Harry smiled happy at the thought of going home early and surprising Tom.

Their food arrived and they settled down to eat. They ate with small chitchat, Harry asking questions about Alastor's new girlfriend. Alastor asked about the orphanage and about the kids. Harry told him that things were great and they now had over sixty children living there with about twenty of them now going to Hogwarts. They were getting new children every few months, sometimes they would get muggleborns that were abandoned because their parents were frightened of them. It didn't happen often, thankfully.

"Well Ali want to play a game of chess, I could do with a laugh?" Harry asked as he went to the side table in the room and grabbed his chess set that Nick had given to him as a birthday present a few years ago to try and get Harry to improve his game along with a self help book. So Nick would have more of a challenge when they played each other.

"Well I have gotten better, Katrina has been teaching me and she is brilliant at the game. So prepare for a hard game." Alastor smiled at his friend as he brought the set back to the table which Alastor had just tidied up so they could play.

They played a few games, until dinner when they went over to the local pub. They sat and talked to some of the villagers about the attacks and their thoughts on what was happening. Sometimes the people that knew the village and the surrounding area would give them help on what may be causing the Acromantula to leave the forest. This time they didn't as people stopped going into the forest sometime ago after the first attack.

Harry stood up and went to the bar to get Alastor and himself a tankard of Meade. They finally decided to have some actual alcohol instead of sticking to the lighter drinks in case they found some information out. He put in his order and waited the few minutes it took the proprietor to fill up the two tankards. Handing over six Sickles and two Knuts he went back to the table where Alastor sat waiting for his friend to bring the drinks over.

Well I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you all think and review me. I love them soooooo much. :D

**Thank you for reading and hope to have a chapter up soon.**


	15. Alastor ‘Mad Eye’ Moody

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and co doesn't belong to me, though I do wish almost constantly.**

**Sorry for the long wait, I hope you all like this chapter.**

_-Parseltongue-_

**Time Paradox**

**Chapter Fifteen: Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody**

Screams started coming from outside as Harry reached the table and set down the two full tankards. A young woman with long light brown hair ran into the pub, her blue eyes swimming with tears as she screamed for help. Alastor and Harry ran outside, it was bedlam. There was a large basilisk in the town square. Around the large snake was a number of Acromantula. Harry could here the mantra of the sixty-foot basilisk. _'Food…Hunger…'_ They looked around and saw a few people still milling around and a few lying still on the ground. Alastor looked over towards Harry.

"Harry go to the inn and call for back up. We need it. I will do my best to get the town folk somewhere safe. Just hurry Harry," he said to the younger man.

"Yes Ali," Harry agreed as he gave one last glance at the scene then ran as fast as he could to the inn where they were staying.

He ran into the inn and into his room after he blasted the door open with an unusually strong unlocking charm. He went over to his side table and pressed the call button, which sent an alarm to the Auror HQ. He went out of the room and down the stairs to wait for them all to arrive. It wasn't long until he heard the telltale pops of people apparating in.

"We have a basilisk, approximately sixty feet long and about a dozen fully grown Acromantulas in the town square fighting," He explained. "Agent Moody is already there trying to get the town's people out of the way. We may have causalities," he added as they ran out of the inn and back to the town square.

He saw Alastor lying on the ground huddled together with a smaller form of a child he was protecting from an Acromantula that stood attacking them from above. Harry began shouting spells at the Acromantula as it reared up to strike again. He finally managed to get a spell in, striking the place where its heart lay. It fell back screeching in pain as it died.

"Ali!" Harry shouted as he ran over to them. "Merlin!" Harry exclaimed as he saw the large chunk of flesh missing from his friend's face. The eye was gone from the left side of his face. "Myers!" He called for one of the medic Aurors. "Treat them both and then get them out of here as quickly as you can," he instructed the newly trained Auror that looked slightly fearful of what was going on around him.

"Yes sir," he said as he checked that the young girl was all right, she was suffering from a concussion. He then started to work on Alastor.

Harry got up, leaving him to his work. He saw the basilisk quickly working through the Acromantula that still surrounded the large snake.

"_Why are you doing this?" _Harry asked the basilisk as he started to stun the Acromantula that surrounded it.

"_I need to gather food for my snakelings, they are hungry,"_ came a female hiss from the snake.

"_I can take you and your young somewhere safe, where there will be a lot of food for you to have and others like yourself,"_ he told the young snake, he could tell she was young as she was more worried about her young than older snakes were.

"_Can you guarantee me and my snakelings safety?"_

"_Yes,"_ he answered as he stunned the last of the three Acromantula that surrounded the basilisk. _"Please close your eye so no one dies."_

"_I will young speaker,"_ she answered and then curled up with her eyes closed. _"My snakelings will go with you and they will not harm anyone with their stare as they are not old enough to do so yet. They are not far into the forest."_

"_Thank you and I shall send someone to get your young,"_ he said as he went to help the others stun the few Acromantula that were still around.

"The basilisk is a female and has some snakelings not far into the forest; they will not be able to hurt anyone with their stare as they are not old enough for that. She would like to go to the reserve. She said she would keep her eyes closed while you transport them. We'll take the Acromantula to the other reeve, they will be safe there," Harry told one for the higher up Aurors.

"Well done Potter. We'll get everything set up and ready to transport them all," Auror Pearson said gruffly.

"Yes sir. I'm going to take a few Aurors with me to the church. There was some young Acromantula and there are two adults missing," Harry informed his superior.

"Very well, Manods, Carter, Stire, Drade go with Potter to the church. It seems as though there maybe more of the spider things," he called and instructed the others. "Oh and Potter, I just got word about Moody, he will be alright."

"Thank you sir. There are still a few young Acromantula and two adults still lurking around so be careful and keep up your guard," he instructed as they quickly made their way to the old, disused church.

They looked in the windows and saw the young and one of the adult Acromantula inside. "Manods, Drade, Carter I want you three to go in and stun them. Stire and myself will look around for the other adult. Is that all right with everyone?" Harry suggested, they nodded in agreement and soon only Stire and Harry were left outside.

They walked slowly and cautiously around the building. They could hear what was going on inside. A crash came from behind them, but the Acromantula was quicker and had already flung Stire towards the wall, almost knocking the witch out. The Acromantula descended from the trees and straight onto Harry, quickly biting him on the leg causing him to fall. He shot off spells to try and stop the Acromantula. Another spell hit the giant spider just right, making it fall to the ground stunned.

"You okay Potter?" Stire asked as she got up and walked over to her friend rubbing her head as she did so.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he replied as he got up with some help from Stire. "Thanks, let's go back and tell the others that we found the one that wasn't in the church."

Stire nodded and supported Harry as best as she could, as she was feeling slightly dizzy from the bang on his head. They came to the entrance of the church where Manods, Drade and Carter were already outside and waiting for them. Manods shook his head as walked over to the pair and helped them.

"We've got the other one stunned near the back of the church," Stire said as she leaned against Drade when she was hit by a dizzy spell.

"That's good; the others are all stunned as well. Let's go report to Pearson," Manods said as they slowly made their way to where he was overseeing the transport of the Acromantula.

"Sir, the other Acromantulas are stunned at the church and one adult is behind the church," Harry informed his superior.

"Best get yourself to the medic. Oh and the basilisk and her young have already been transported, we had no problems with them at all," he told the young man.

Harry was taken to the inn where the medics had set up triage. Manods helped Harry inside. He was placed down on one of the transfigured beds and waited until Myers went over to him.

"Well Potter. You need the anti-venom for the Acromantula bite, and a blood-replenishing potion, which I will give you in a moment. They will want you to stay in overnight at St Mungos, but you should be home by tomorrow night," he told him as he went over to his bag and took out a vial of red potion and gave it to Harry. "As soon as the portkey to St Mungos arrives you will be going," he told him.

"Okay," Harry said. "How was Alastor Moody?" He asked, concerned for his close friend and partner.

"He will be alright; he will be getting a new magical eye fitted soon when his injuries heal," he answered as the bloke with the portkey reappeared in the foyer of the inn.

Within thirty minutes Harry was set up alone in a room. It wasn't long until someone told him he had a visitor, a moment later Tom rushed into the room. His eyes showing worry and concern for his husband, Harry could see the brightness of Tom's pale blue eyes, showing that Tom was close to tears.

"I'm fine Tom," Harry tried to reassure his husband. "Really I am fine; I should be out by tomorrow," he added as an after thought.

"You still got hurt, and what about Ali? I heard that he was hurt as well. Do you know if he is alright?" He asked his husband, concern in his voice. He sat down on the chair that was in the room.

"He will be fine; when he is healed up he will be getting a magical eye. It may take him a little time to get better, but he will be fine," Harry answered, smiling slightly to reassure Tom.

"Well since he lives alone he will have to stay with us for a while, I don't want him alone and something else happening to him," Tom said. "Has he found anyone yet?" he then asked.

"He is seeing someone, a Hufflepuff girl called Katrina; she graduated a year behind him," he answered. "I wonder if they called her."

"I'll go and find him and if they haven't I will get him to give me her contact details so I can, you go to sleep and rest. I will be back in a little while. Sleep well Harry," he said as he lent down and kissed Harry softly on the lips. "Sleep."

Harry nodded his head and watched his husband walked out of the door. He snuggled down in the bed. The anti-venom he was given made him sleepy. With that to help and the excitement of the day he fell asleep.

**Well did you like it, review me and tell me what you think.**


	16. Mathew and Faith

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. I didn't get them when I blew out the candles on my birthday cake in November so I doubt I will now.**

**This story is SLASH and MPREG (which i know has not shown up yet in this fic but it is coming in the next two or three chapter), if you don't like neither of them then this story is not for you. If you are a flamer, come here so I can put ya fire out, you are annoying as you roll around on the floor. When you have been doubted dust yourself off and exit stage left. Preferably down a hole somewhere.**

**Constructive criticism is always welcomed and appreciated. **

**Time Paradox**

**Chapter sixteen: Mathew and Faith**

It was April 1950 Mathew had gone to Harry and Tom to tell them that he was going to be married at the end of the month. It was a marriage arranged by his parents, just like most families, though Nicolas was able to escape that fate. His mother and father had found a suitable Pureblood woman named Faith Saraz, she was a Ravenclaw while at Hogwarts. She was in the year below so Harry didn't really remember her, though Tom did, as he was head boy and she was a prefect.

Mathew had told his friends that when he had found out he had decided that he wanted to now the woman that he was going to be married to for the rest of his life. Most arranged marriages didn't have love involved, though Mathew had told them that he could learn to love the young woman he was about to marry, as she was a very easy going person.

"Tom, I would like to ask if you would be my best man at the wedding?" Mathew asked his long time friend, they had gotten along since the train ride to Hogwarts in their first year.

Tom smiled over at his friend and replied, "Of course I will, I'd be honoured."

"Thanks Tom, you will both get the invitations by owl later today. Mother has taken over organizing the wedding. So has Faith's mother as well," Mathew told them as they sat in one of the unoccupied living rooms at the orphanage.

"I hope you two do begin to love each other," Harry said softly from where he was sitting next to Tom. "I wish you all the best with your marriage," he added as he held his husband's hand.

"Well we are friends at the moment, and I have to admit I am attracted to her, she is very beautiful. She has bright blue eyes and long, very long blond hair. It comes down to her knees," he said, describing his future wife to two of his closest friends.

"I know what she looks like Mat, she was a prefect in Ravenclaw while I was head boy," Tom said, smiling at his friend, he was beginning to think that Mathew was smitten with the former Ravenclaw.

"Sorry Tom," he said with a slight blush tingeing his cheeks.

"I think Mat that you are smitten with her," Harry teased lightly.

"Yeah I think I am," Mathew confessed. "I didn't think I would be, but she is easy to get along with and a great conversationalist. She's just…Nice," he finished.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was April the Twenty-seventh and it was the day that Mathew and Faith were to get married. Mathew was with Tom in the front of the ballroom in Snape Manor. The place had been decorated for today in pearl white and pale peach. The Snape coat of arms was on one side of the ballroom and on the other was the Saraz coat of arms. When the two were married a colour of one of the things from the Saraz coat of arms would appear on the Snape coat of arms after they had consummated the marriage.

Faith was outside of the ballroom, waiting for her cue to walk in, her father was at her side. The wedding music began and the doors opened wide to let them in, her two bridesmaids where her younger sister and her best friend, Michelle Zambini, she had recently gotten married herself, straight after school.

She finally reached where Mathew and Tom stood, her father giving her away to Mathew and a quick whispered word to the young man to take care of his daughter. They stood facing the celebrant Charles Weasley, who was very good friends with the Snape family. He considered it an honour to not only see, but to officiate, the Snape's only son married. His wife was also there in the guests, though he made sure to keep an eye on her as she was pregnant with his first child.

"Welcome to you all on this most wonderful occasion. In this hall of the ancient house of Snape we ask you all to share in the joy of Mathew Snape and Faith Saraz. They are to be wed this day for all eternity," Charles said, smiling happily at those that were sat in the ballroom.

He turned towards faith and said gently, "Do you Faith Saraz consent to be married for all eternity to Mathew Snape?"

Faith smile at her husband to be, though they may not love each other at that moment, she knew she was beginning to fall for the young man. "I do," she said firmly.

Charles then turned to Mathew. "Do you Mathew Snape consent to be married for all eternity to Faith Saraz?" He then asked the young wizard.

"I do," he replied as he sent a quick smile over to his soon to be wife.

"Markonus Snape do you agree to the marriage between your son and Faith Saraz?" He then asked Mathew's father.

"I agree to the marriage," he said his voice was smooth, but had a bite to it.

"Philip Saraz do you agree to the marriage between your daughter and Mathew Snape?" He then asked Faith's father who stood nearby.

"I agree to the marriage," he said softly, his voice gently and caring.

"Thomas Riddle-Potter will you present the groom the rings please," he said as he asked Mathew's best man.

Tom stepped forward and gave the rings to Mathew. "As one repeat after me. This ring represents our life as one together."

"This ring represents our life together as one," Faith and Mathew said as one.

"May I now present to you all Faith and Mathew Snape," Charles Weasley addressed all the witches and wizards gathered in the ballroom of Snape manor.

Those that had gathered clapped for the newly wed couple. With the first kiss of their marriage the confetti that had been spelled to drop on the crowd did so.

Hours later when the guests had began to tire and leave the happy couple Tom went over to Harry and wrapped his arms around his waist. "It was a nice night wasn't it Harry?" He asked the young man.

"Yeah, though I don't think Mathew will thank you for telling everyone about the prank you and Nicholas played on him in third year." He laughed quietly as he leaned into the strong chest behind him.

"I thought it was funny and so did Nick, and you when we told you," Tom defended himself.

"Turning a thirteen year old into a girl for the day was not that funny and I know Mathew hated it. And then getting up and telling everyone including his new wife that he will understand her better because he was a girl for a day was not a good thing. I am waiting for him to retaliate, and I think I may help him," Harry teased his husband of almost four years.

Tom looked at the green eyes of his husband and said worriedly, "You know I think you are right Harry. Do you know of a place I could hide while he gets over it." He then laughed, though that didn't last for long as Mathew was now walking over to them. "I'll see you later love give our best to the happy couple." And with that he ran.

"I will get him, you know." Was all Mathew said as he went past Harry.

"Yeah I do, and I will be there to help you," was his own reply. "Congratulations though," he added as Mathew turned around and nodded at him.

An hour later Harry had enough of being alone and without Tom and he left the party, hearing that Mathew and Faith would be going on a honeymoon to the Japan's renowned magical hotel The **Majikku Isshou (1) for two weeks.**

**(1) Majikku roughly translated means Magic and Isshou again roughly translated means A Smile.**

**  
Well I hope you all liked this chapter. Next chapter will see one of Harry's teachers from the future make an appearance as a victim of crime, who is it? Can you guess? Well you shall have to wait and find out. **

**Well thank you for all of your reviews so far. Review and tell me what you think of this chapter.**


	17. Minerva

**Disclaimer: don't own Harry Potter although I continue to wish.**

**This story is SLASH and has MPREG in it if you don't like these things the click the back button as you wont find anything you would like here. Flamers will be doused and thrown down a hole somewhere.**

**Well thank you to Tiger of the Fire for beta reading this fic like she does for all the rest of them. Thanks gal.

* * *

**

**Time Paradox**

**Chapter 17: Minerva**

Alastor and Harry were sitting in their office once again; it had been almost a year since Alastor had been injured in Dramer. He now had a magical eye that had been specially made for him. He enjoyed taking it out in front of the kids at the Home; the older ones seemed fascinated by the magical object, though Tom wasn't pleased that he was scaring the young ones. Harry had gone to the sanctuary where the Basilisk was kept to say hello to the wonderful creature, as she had become very friendly with the green eyed young man.

Head Auror Shacklebolt walked into the room and spoke straight away, not messing around with greeting his fellow Aurors. "Moody, Potter, a young witch was attacked by two wizards an hour ago; she is currently in St Mungos having treatment from some dark curses, which include the use of the unforgivable Cruciatus. I want you to go to St Mungos and interview her to find out all you can, we think they may be the remnants of Grindelwald," he said as he gave them the parchment with the details that had been gathered so far.

"Yes sir. We will go now," Alastor said as he and Harry got up off their chairs and pulled on their outer Auror robes.

"Very well, be careful, this is the third attack of this kind this month. You know we could be dealing with the rising of another dark lord," he told his two Aurors as they quickly readied themselves to go to St Mungos.

It was ten minutes later; they were standing outside of a room where their victim laid, waiting for them. They had not even found out her name yet, as she had still only just regained consciousness. The Medi-Wizard came out and smiled at the two Aurors. "She is sitting comfortable now and you can question her, within reason, as she had been severely upset over the incident. Please try not to upset her even more," he told them as he reopened the door and let the two inside.

Alastor went in first, while Harry followed a step behind. Harry looked up and immediately recognised the young witch that was propped up on the bed. Darkish brown hair was falling around her face and blue eyes were looking at him, her mouth was pressed into a thin line of fear. The sternness that she had in the future as the Professor of Transfiguration was there, but only a wisp of it.

"Minerva McGonagall?" Harry asked her, as he wanted to make sure it really was his old transfiguration professor.

"Yes, how did you know my name?" she asked the young man as he moved closer to the bed. "I do not remember you from Hogwarts."

"Your name was on a trophy that Gryffindor had won for the Quidditch cup, I say it when Richard mentioned it, and you were head girl as well," Harry explained, though that was only part of the reason.

"Yes I was on the Quidditch team, I was a chaser. The only Richard I know is Richard Potter. He was three years below me."

"He is my brother, not by blood. The Potters adopted me when my own family was killed. I do belong to the Potter family before as my father was a Potter before he was killed," Harry tried to explain, it had been a long time since he last had to say anything about his supposed past.

"So you came to the school after I left then," she said, smiling, though you could see that she was barely holding onto her emotions, the attack had left her shaken.

"Yes I did. Anyway, is there anything you can tell us about the attack, I know you must be very distressed, but we need to know so we can catch them," Harry asked her, keeping his voice soft and gentle, like he did with some of the younger children at the Home.

Minerva took a deep breath as she was sitting propped up against fluffy pillows. "I was going back from a job interview; it ran over a little so I decided to take a short cut. Down Alave Ally. There were two of them, they grabbed me from behind and put a body bind on me. I was able to break it, as it was weak. I started to hex them and they hexed me back and used a cutting curse. They ran off quickly after that. I didn't get a good look at them. One had dark hair and I think blue eyes, and the other had brown hair and brown eyes, I know that because both the eyes and the hair were the same shade. They wore hoods at first, but when I started to hex them they fell, I could see their faces properly. They were both taller than me, both the same height," she told them, her voice shaking slightly as she relived the attack.

"Okay Minerva, thank you. I know this must have been very hard for you to so soon after it happened. But we needed to know," Harry said softly, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Thank you for your kindness," she said, giving a small yawn.

"Oh and if you would like a job we needed someone to help teach the younger children their reading, writing, and math skills, if you are interested come by Hope's Home Orphanage. I think you would be great with the kids," Harry said, smiling at a younger version of his stern transfiguration professor.

Harry knew that Minerva had worked in an orphanage before she began to teach at Hogwarts. The headmaster had mentioned it during his last month in the future Hogwarts. He had begun to talk to the headmaster; they were trying to rebuild the trust that had been broken when Sirius had gone through the Veil.

"If I don't get this job then I will. I have just completed my mastery in transfiguration. I've applied for a teaching position at Beauxbatons, though I don't think I have the necessary experience for it. They wanted someone experienced to take over, as they are in the middle of the school year," she told Harry as Alastor waited impatiently beside him. The older Auror wanted to hurry up and find out who was responsible for the attack.

"Hope to see you again in better circumstances," Harry said as they left the young witch to sleep and recover.

Two Months Later 

Minerva had been working at Hope's Home Orphanage for just over a month now and she had been given a room for herself to stay. She enjoyed teaching the young children their basic skills; she was still on the look out for a transfiguration, teaching position at one of the magic schools. She had become close friends with Tom and Harry, since she started working with Tom and the others at the orphanage.

The muggleborns were getting sent there were taught about Wizarding etiquette so they would fit in more easily. It was difficult as most of the children that were brought to the orphanage were muggleborns as their gifts were frightening their parents. Those of wizard born were the ones that were displaced because of the war that had ended, while Tom and Harry were still at school. There were still attacks that were taking out families, sometimes leaving children with no one to go to. As time went by the attacks were becoming less frequent.

Harry and Alastor had stopped by the orphanage to talk with Minerva, they had two people arrested, waiting to be questioned by two Aurors that had been picked by Harry to do so. They wanted Minerva to come in as the magical signature of the two matched the ones that were attached to the curses and hexes that had hit Minerva.

"Mini, we have found the two that attacked you. They are being questioned now, and if they confess, as we will be using a truth serum, they will be tried straight away. So we would like you to come in so you can see for yourself that they have been finished," Harry said as he stood next to her, talking quietly so the children that were in the room learning would not hear them.

"Okay then Harry. Class I need to go somewhere important so I am going to take you to the playroom with the other children. So pack everything away and line up at the door," Minerva said to her class as they followed her instructions.

Within minutes the class was lined up and waiting to be taken to the playroom. Soon the children were playing, and Minerva, Harry and Alastor started to make their way to the Auror Department of the Ministry of Magic. They walked to a lounge area set up for people like Minerva, so they can be comfortable and more relaxed before a trial.

Two Aurors soon joined them and sat down across from where Minerva was sitting. "Miss McGonagall, they confessed to attacking you. The trial will start in one hour. You will be asked to testify, but that should be nothing to worry about. They targeted you for a reason. Your father was a pioneer with transfiguration and his research is priceless, as you are one of the children of his that are out in public, you were the easiest to try and capture. Since your brothers hold the research, by capturing you they had hoped to trade your life for your father's research papers," Jenny Marson said to the startled young woman.

"Thank you for telling me," Minerva said softly.

They sat around waiting for Minerva to be called. When she was, only one of them was allowed to go with her so they would not appear to badger the defendants, a few hours later and they came back to the victim's lounge and sat down. The trail was over quickly, from Minerva's testimony and the confession under truth serum, there was no way for them to be left off for their crimes.

"What was their sentence?" Jenny asked Minerva and Alastor, who had gone with her.

"Five years in Azkaban. They would have gotten longer if they had succeeded in their plan of kidnapping me. They didn't so they only got five," Minerva replied.

"You're heading back to the orphanage Mini? I would say that Tom wouldn't mind if you have the rest of today off as well as the week," Harry said with a comforting smile.

Minerva huffed a little at the nickname she had gotten from Tom on her second day at the orphanage. "Please Harry; I have enough of Tom calling me that. No, I think I'll go back, it will give me a good distraction."

"Okay then, I'll go with you, Ali will you write up the rest of the report about the trial and outcome, since you were there." Harry grinned as he got up.

Alastor nodded and they all went their separate ways. Harry went with Minerva back to the orphanage and went to tell Tom what had happened at the trial, so that if Minerva did need sometime off she would not have to go into why she wanted the time off. With a kiss good bye and teasing Minerva for a moment or two in front of her class, he went back to work.

* * *

**Well sorry for the wait and I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, please review and tell me what you think.**


	18. Pitter Patter, Pitter Patter

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the characters do not belong to me, no mater how many times I wish upon a star. I am just having a little fun before they go back into a dusty box in JK Rowling's attic. Lol.

**I am so sorry for the long wait, I have been having trouble getting my muse for all of my fanfics recently. Though I thank those that have reviewed me recently, you have given me the little kick I need to get something done.**

**Well on with the fic, don't forget this is SLASH and MPREG if you don't like it don't read it, you flame me and i will share it around to anyone and make fun of it. We get it you don't like slash or mpreg well like the warning said don't like don't read, you wouldn't read a book that you don't like would you? Unless it was for English and then you haven't got much choice. **

**Constructive criticism is always welcome, and craved to make a fic better. **

_**Thank you to My3scape for pointing out the mistake of Molloy, I have now corrected it.**_

**Time Paradox**

**Chapter Eighteen: Pitter Patter, Pitter Patter**

Harry slowly woke up, he felt a comforting presence next to him and he rolled over pulling his husband into his arms. He had finally gotten some holiday time and had planned some time for just Tom and himself. It was already the second day of his two-week holiday. Alastor had taken Katrina Lowell, his now fiancée to the Wizarding part of Malta for his holiday.

Yesterday Harry had taken Tom to the Muggle circus that was in the next town. They had dinner together in a quiet little Italian restaurant that had opened the previous year. They had gotten tickets for the whole orphanage to go to the circus that night. Tom and Harry were going on a small trip to the beach for a few days. They had some packing to do that night before they went the next day, though Harry had plans to take them to see a movie latter that night, Singing in the Rain with Gene Kelly.

Harry felt Tom shift a little in his arms as he began to wake up. Tom rolled over to face him and went pale. He jumped up out of the bed and rushed to their private bathroom. Harry quickly followed and found Tom throwing up in the porcelain bowl. Harry went over to the sink and graded a cloth; he wet it a little with some cold water. He also got a glass of water ready for Tom.

Harry gently cleaned Tom up and handed him the glass of water when he had finished. "Here love, swill your mouth out," he said softly with a small smile.

"Thanks Harry," he replied gratefully as he took the glass and did as his husband suggested.

"Tom you need to see a healer," Harry said softly as Tom finished what he was doing, and then, with a bit of help from Harry, he stood up.

Tom shook his head and replied, "No Harry, I'm fine, it more than likely some bug I picked up from one of the kids, nothing to worry about."

"Tom this has been going on for months now. It's not constantly I know, but it has been going on for too long. I want someone to make sure you are alright, and nothing serious is wrong," Harry pleaded with his stubborn and hard-headed husband.

Tom sighed. "Harry you now I don't like healers."

"Please Tom, I'll be there with you, we can make the appointment for today, if we can," he continued to plead.

"Fine then." Tom pouted a little as he went back to their bed and lay down.

"Try and get a little more sleep; I'll do the packing after I make the appointment," Harry told him as he gave his a loving kiss and went to Tom's office so he could make the appointment.

"St Mungo's Healer Appointments!" Harry called through the floo connection.

"Hello do you wish to make an appointment or cancel one. "The receptionist said as she answered the call.

"Make one please. For today if at all possible," he said, smiling slightly.

"We have healer Lewic free at 2pm today, would that be alright sir?" she asked him.

"Yes that would be wonderful; I'm making the appointment for my husband, Tom Riddle-Potter," he told her.

"Okay sir, we shall see you then goodbye," she said, giving him a small smile.

"Goodbye," Harry said as the floo connection flashed out.

Harry let Tom sleep for a while longer as he went around, packing their clothes for their few days away, it was almost one o'clock when Harry went upstairs to his bedroom with a cup of tea in hand to help wake Tom up.

An hour later, Tom was showered and dressed as well as grumbling about having to go and see a healer. They went over to the fireplace and flooed over to St Mungo's reception area. Tom stayed back as Harry went over to the reception desk to tell them that they were there. They sat down among the few others that were waiting and waited to be called.

They didn't have to wait long. "Tom Riddle-Potter for Healer Lewic."

They were quickly shown to Healer Lewic's office. "Good afternoon Mr's Riddle-Potter," Healer Lewic greeted them. "What seems to be the problem?" he asked them as they sat down.

"Tom has been throwing up a lot over the last several months and I want to make sure it is not something serious," Harry answered for Tom, as he knew his husband wouldn't answer.

"Alright Tom if you can lie down and relax on the bed for me," Lewic instructed him, with a resigned sigh Tom did as he was bid. Harry watched him through his worried, green eyes.

Healer Lewic took out his wand and began to perform a number of diagnostic tests to see if he could find out what was wrong with Tom. Ten minutes later and he did the same test twice to make sure the results were correct. He then went back to his chair after telling Tom he could get up.

Tom got up and went over to Harry and sat down. He could see the serious look that the healer was giving him. "Well Healer Lewic do you know what is wrong with me?" Tom asked after the healer's continued silence.

"Yes, I have never seen this myself, though one of my colleges has, though it was twenty years ago. You Mr Riddle-Potter you are seven months pregnant," the healer answered.

"I didn't even know it could happen, how did it happen?" Harry asked as he gave a reassuring squeeze to Tom's hand after his husband slipped it into his.

"Only powerful wizards can become pregnant, it only needs to be one powerful partner," Lewic explained.

"Why did it take so long? Normally women would know from the morning sickness," Tom asked softly, coming out of his shook a little.

Healer Lewic smiled and answered, "Men don't have the constant morning sickness, and it comes and goes over the nine months of pregnancy. As the male body doesn't normally carry a baby they are quite small, so no apparent weight gain. That usually happens in the last two months, you gain only what the baby and the magical womb would weigh, so only about 10-20 pounds in total. As they are so small you won't be able to feel them moving until the last two months as well."

Tom and Harry looked at each other and smiled. "Thank you, is there anything else that we need to know?" Harry asked the healer.

"Only the sex of the baby and the birthing process, but that can wait a while, why don't you go home and celebrate," Healer Lewic suggested to the both of them.

"No we don't want to know the sex; we would like that to be a surprise," Tom said as he got a nod and a smile from Harry in agreement.

"Well then I shall see you both soon," Lewic said.

They nodded and got up, saying their goodbyes and arranged an appointment in a week's time. Harry and Tom left and went back home. Harry cancelled his movie plans and began to organise a little dinner so they could tell their friends and family the good news.

Harry looked around the table several hours later and smiled. He had been able to fire call everyone into coming. They ate their meal with small chit chat going around, Tom and Leyna had gotten into their heads to try and set up Nicholas with someone. They were going through all the girls that had been in their year at Hogwarts once again, going through them thinking and arguing about who would be best for the young unmarried blond.

Harry stood up when they had finished the meal. "Me and Tom have some good news to share with you al today, that's why I got you all come here tonight," he said as he held out his hand for Tom to take.

"I have been feeling unwell for a while and went to the healer." Tom smiled as he joined Harry and stood next to him.

"Tom is pregnant, seven months, so in another two there will be the pita patter of tiny feet going around us," Harry finished.

"Oh my first grandchild. Do you know what you're having or are you going to wait until the baby is born," Michelle asked them both as she got up from her chair and walked over and hugged them both.

"Congratulations to you both," Mathew said as he smiled at his friends, faith nodded her head in agreement, smiling at them both.

"Yeah, congratulations Harry, Tom," Richard said, though he had a sad smile on his face, as he looked over towards his wife, Leyna. They had found out a few months ago that Leyna wasn't able to conceive a child. Her womb was deformed, but they were hoping to adopt one of the children from the orphanage.

"So do you know what you're having?" Michelle asked her adopted son and son-in-law once again.

"We are going to wait and let it be a surprise," Tom answered her.

They continued to talk into the night about the soon to be new arrival. Tom and Harry were excited, though they couldn't help but feel a little sad when they thought of Leyna and Richard, and them not being able to have kids of their own. They hoped that the two would be able to adopt soon, but they new it would take a while for everything to go through and to find a child. They wanted a young one for their first, but they were willing to go with an older child if there were no babies or toddlers available. They didn't truly care as long as they could do the blood adoption.

Two Months Later 

Tom had only put on a few more pounds during the two months leading up to Tom's due date. Harry had taken some time off from the Auror's so he could be home with Tom and the new baby when he or she arrived.

Tom was up in his and Harry's bedroom once again lying down on the bed, resting. Harry had forced him to take it easy, and had been a little bit of a mother hen over the last two months after finding out what was wrong with his husband. He had been feeling small twinges over the last few hours. He then felt a strong contraction.

"Harry!" he called out to his husband who was in his office next to the bedroom.

Harry ran in and asked, "What's wrong?"

"It is time to meet our new family member." Was all that Tom said as he started to get off the bed.

A few hours later the two were in one of the caesarean rooms in St Mungo's. Tom was going to have a caesarean, as males could not give birth naturally. The Healer had numbed Tom's stomach and had made the cut into the magical womb. Within minutes a small cry was heard in the room. Tom and Harry looked at each other with their faces full of joy. Their child was here, finally.

"Congratulations, it's a girl," one of the medi-witches said as she brought over the baby girl and handed her to Harry.

Harry looked down at the small face; a tiny speckle of red hair was showing from underneath the pink blanket that she was wrapped up in. "She is beautiful Tom," he said as he bent down and showed Tom as the healers and medi-witches healed the incision.

"Yeah she is," Tom said softly as she gave a little cry.

A few hours later their visitors had gone and left the two new fathers alone with their baby girl. "What about a name for her, we never discussed it did we," Tom said as he held their little girl.

"I thought of a name, Molly, she was a woman who I met when I was eleven; she took me in and treated me like one of her own. I never knew my mother or father, she was the first one I can remember showing me love," Harry said softly as he remembered the plump little woman.

"I was thinking of Lucrizia, it was my mother's name. She died giving birth to me and I would like her to be remembered," said Tom as he thought of the woman he would never have the chance to meet and get to know each other, much like Harry and his own parents.

"So what should we call her, Lucrizia Molly, or Molly Lucrizia?" Harry asked his husband.

"Molly Lucrizia sounds good to me." Tom smiled happily as he looked down at the sleeping baby he held carefully in his arms. "Now we just have to think about who we could have as her godparents."

One Month Later 

Tom and Harry stood at the front of the Wizarding ceremony hall. It looked much like a Muggle church, but the ceiling was much like the enchanted ceiling at Hogwarts and showed the sky. Molly was awake and looking around with the curiosity that a babe in arms could have. She was propped up in the arms of her soon to be godmother.

The celebrant stood facing those that had gathered to witness the ceremony. "Minerva McGonagall, do you pledge the godmother oath to be there for Molly Lucrizia Riddle-Potter when you are asked about matters of the heart, mind, body and soul?" He asked the young witch who had quickly become a very good friend to both Harry and Tom.

"I pledge my oath to help and guide Molly Lucrizia Riddle-Potter."

"Let a drop of blood fall onto her forehead for a sign of acceptance," the celebrant instructed.

Minerva took the ceremonial knife and cut her finger and held it above Molly's forehead and let a drop of blood drop. A small flash and the godmother oath was accepted. She then handed the baby to the one chose as her godfather.

"Nicholas Malfoy do you pledge the godfather oath to be there for Molly Lucrizia Riddle-Potter when you are asked about matters of the heart, mind, body and soul?" he asked the young wizard.

"I pledge my oath to help and guide Molly Lucrizia Riddle-Potter," he said as he smiled, looking down on little Molly.

"Let a drop of blood fall onto her forehead for a sign of acceptance," the celebrant then told Nicholas, Nicholas then did the same as what Minerva just did. Within a moment another flash brightened the room.

"May I now say welcome to the Riddle-Potter family godmother and godfather of our daughter, Molly Lucrizia Riddle-Potter," Harry and Tom said together as Harry took his baby daughter from their close friend.

A small party was set up so everyone could relax and catch up with one another and celebrate.

**Well I hoped you all like this chapter, Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you to all that have reviewed me, And to Mactunes who reviews made me finish writing up this chapter. Thanks, look forward to reading another from you.**

**Minor change for the title, i got it wrong, oh dear, lol. thanks to the one that pointed it out to me.**


	19. Missing Part One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, though I wish it still.**

**I have been having a little trouble with my muse but over the last few days I have been able to tame him a little.**

**I want to thank everyone that has reviewed me, it is you people that have gotten me to do some writing after having a look over some of my old reviews. It always helps me to tame the muse lol.**

**Any mistakes please tell me.**

* * *

**Time Paradox**

**Chapter Nineteen: Missing**

Harry stood at the front entrance to the Orphanage where he and Tom lived, with a load of magical children abandon by their parents. The staff had grown along with the number of orphans and abandoned children. Minerva McGonagall stood next to Tom, as she was the one that mainly looked after her goddaughter Molly. Harry was going back for his first day after a three-week vacation with just him and Tom. Minerva had looked after Molly for the first two weeks, as she was rather sweetie on the little 18 month old. While Nicholas Malfoy had taken her for the last week, which had looked somewhat harassed when Tom and Harry had picked her up. Molly was a bit of a handful as she had a temper, Tom often commented that Molly had entered the terrible two's a little early.

When Molly lost her temper the first time when she was 14 months she used magic as well and ended up breaking three windows, Harry could also see the very image of Molly Weasley. He wondered if the two were the same person. He knew that Molly Weasley was once a Prewett and that she had two older brothers. But the Prewett family he knew of only had two boys. When ever he thought that he always felt a cold fear grip his heart, wondering what could have happened between himself and Tom that Molly may end up with the Prewett family. Harry himself did not know them well, but Minerva did, as Mrs Prewett was her older sister Nerena.

Harry gave Molly one last kiss and a hug as he then gave a kiss goodbye to Tom. "I'll see you both tonight, love you." He said with a smile as he walked a little bit away from the building and apparated to the designated In-spot. Only those who have their aura registered could apparate to this point.

Harry made his way to his shared office with his partner Alastor Moody, though he had now acquired the nickname of 'Mad Eye' from the new recruits after the incident in Dragmar with the Acromantula and Basilisk. Whenever someone called him that he would turn to them and spin his magical eye madly.

The two had been in the office for around an hour when Head Auror Shacklebolt walked into the room. The Head Auror had a lot of respect for the two young Auror's, they had become very good at their work and they way the two worked together as a team. "Good Morning gentlemen." He greeted them as he sat down in the chair next to Harry's desk.

"Morning Sir." The two said at once.

"You are both needed over in Charmsley Wood. There has been a spate of Rogue Vampire attacks over the last week, you two and another four are going to investigate. Here is the debrief." Shacklebolt said as he handed Moody their mission statement for them to look over. "We have reports from local wizards that they maybe hiding in the caves that are hidden in the woods around Charmsley Wood, you will be staying in nearby Village of Marston Green. The place you will be Apparating to is an old World War Two Muggle Relic, nicknamed the Pillbox, it ha been taken over by the Ministry to use as housing in the area. It may appear small on the outside but like the Ministry Building it is quiet large. You will be leaving in three hours. So call family to tell them that you will be away for a day or two." He said as he then got up and walked out of the room to inform the other two Auror pairs.

"Best tell Tom I won't be home tonight." Harry said as he got up and went to the Floo office so he could call Tom and tell him that he was going on a mission.

"I'm coming, I have to tell Katrina, we were going to go out tonight, can't now." Moody groused as he followed Harry out of their office,

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry and Alastor were the last to arrive in the Apparition Room. Michael Mando, Nora Drade, Martin Cater and Loraine Stire were all waiting for them both. The six went over to the desk, Alastor was the most Senior Auror in the group, so he was the one to go and inform the desk on names and mission.

"Agent Moody 258246, Alastor. M. E. Agent Potter-Riddle 258721, Harry J. Agent Mando 258702, Michael. P. Agent Drade 258519, Nora. R. Agent Cater 258823, Martin A. D. Agent Stire 258447, Loraine J. Going to the West Midland Muggle farm Land of Charmsley Wood on Vampire Mission V0998M65, to land in the Pillbox, Muggle Machine Gun housing unit, now belonging to the Ministry of Magic, in Elmdon Airport, Marston Green." Moody stated to the bored clerk, this clerk had only had the job for two weeks and had already become bored with the same things every day.

"Mission V0998M65 and Agents Moody 258246, Potter-Riddle 258721, Mando 258702, Drade 258519, Cater 258823 and Stire 258447 recorded." The young man said with a hefty sigh after he finished talking.

"Thank you." Harry said politely to the poor bored bloke.

"Can you all please step up onto the Dais and Disapparate to you Mission location." He told them, though the clerk rolled his eyes when doing so as he knew that any Auror would know what to do, but it was unfortunately company policy to announce imminent Disapparation

The six Auror's walked to the Dais and Apparated away, they landed in the dais room of the Pillbox. They went over to the clerk and signed in, as it was a Ministry building they were required to sign in their names and magical signature.

"Welcome Auror's, your rooms have been prepared and it is two to a room, please go to section 32 area 7 rooms 12-14. Here are you passwords." She said as she hand over three sealed envelopes to Moody.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The six had settled in for part of the day as they went over the attack reports. Most had occurred against the Muggle Farmers that were in the area. The attacks centred around the cave system that was hidden from Muggles, as it was something that dated back to the first Wizard, about 1500 years ago it was used as a primitive school for Wizards, that was until Hogwarts was built.

It was after two hours of planning that the six made their way over dirt roads to a wooded area where the Caves were hidden. They got out of the car and started to make their way through the woods. It didn't take them long to come across the entrance to the cave.

The paused at the entrance, there had been attacks during the night and day, so they knew that when they went in there they may come across Daywalkers and Nightwalkers, or just Daywalkers. They went in and they could feel the magic of old wards protecting the place from Muggles and attacks, but they were fading, almost none existent.

They went further into the cave system, they split into two teams of three as they reached a fork in the road. Moody was leading one team down one tunnel, and Harry leading the other team in the other tunnel. They hadn't gotten far when they heard the tell tale sounds of spells being fired and echoing off the rough rock cave walls.

Harry turned his team around and went to help his fellow comrades. Within minutes they were with the others and all six were fighting the dozen or so Vampires they had found within the cave system.

Half-hour later they had only one Vampire left to take down. Harry went in to fight when the Vampire let out a powerful Blasting Curse, it rocked the cave system and the rock walls started to cave in. Auror's and Vampires that were tied up lost their footing or were buried underneath the rubble.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A day later Auror's and Magical Rescue Workers had cleared the debris and were able to find all of the Auror's, bar Harry and all but three of the twelve Vampires. Cater was found first and was in serious condition, while his partner Stire was found alive but soon died from the injuries she had received. Moody was in the same kind of condition as Cater, as was Drade. Five of the Vampires were also killed.

Search teams were formed to try and find their missing Auror, and teams were also formed from the Auror Corps to try and find the missing Vampires so they could be brought up on charges.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Head Auror Zeon Shacklebolt walked down the path towards Hope Orphanage, he always dreaded this part of his job. Whenever one of his Auror's went missing or were called he was the one to personally tell the family the bad news. He didn't have to but the Auror felt that it was his duty. He stopped at the door and knocked on it.

Within moments the door opened and Tom Riddle-Potter was standing in the doorway with his daughter Molly resting on his hip. "Hello Zeon, what can I do for you?" he asked as he let the Auror in and led him to a small office to one side of the entrance hall of the Orphanage.

The two sat down and Zeon started to speak softly, "Tom, there was an incident last night, the cave where Harry and some other Auror's were sent, it collapsed in on them. We haven't been able to find Harry, even though the cave has been cleared. There is however a chance that he may still be alive, as it looks like he fell within the underground water system. We have set up search teams and they are looking for him."

Tom eyes widened as what Zeon was telling him sank in. "Oh Merlin, please no, please find him, let him be alright."

Zeon stayed with Tom until Minerva came into the room to see what was taking Tom so long to come back to the Playroom with Molly. She saw Tom crying in his chair holding little Molly tightly within his arms. She asked what had happened and Zeon was the one to tell her that Harry was missing. Zeon left and Minerva took over to help with Tom and little Molly.

* * *

**Well sorry it took so long to update this fic, but finally I got it done lol. I hope that this chapter is alright and that you will review me, I wonder how many I would have if everyone of the 270+ that have this fic on alert would review. Lol**.

**Well sorry once again and thank you for reading,**


	20. Missing Part Two

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I am so sorry for taking so long in getting this done and up, I lost all muse for this and couldn't find the timeline I had set up for it until a week ago. So thank you all for the reviews and I hope you still enjoy this story.**

**Enjoy!****

* * *

**

**Time Paradox**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Missing Part Two**

Harry groaned as his eyes fluttered open slightly. He moved his head a little to look around, he could see someone else lying nearby. His eyes went wide as he realised what was going on, what had happened to make him end up here. Harry tired to move, to get up, just in case the vampire that had fallen into the underground stream was still alive. He didn't think so since he remembered fighting the man as they struggled in the fast water flow.

Harry moaned as he body shivered at the cold seeping into his bones. He fell back to the hard ground as the world around him began to swim and blur. Everything soon faded to black and Harry was once again unconscious lying on the bank of a river. The cold of the night enveloped him, casing him to shiver even though he was unconscious.

XxXxX

Auror Zeon Shacklebolt stood beside the cave entrance, one of the other Auror's had just walked back out.

"Sir, I've tracked the underground streams, they are fast moving." He said as he gave Zeon the report.

"Have you found any more of them?" he then asked, as he looked around at the group of Auror's that were beginning to surround him.

"Yes sir, there are four possible places where he could come out, there is one which is more of a dead end, Auror Potter-Riddle would not survive if he went that way." He added to his report.

"Right, I want teams of three apparating to each location. Mason and Jerris, with me." He ordered as they all teamed up.

Pops sounded as people apparated out, going to one of the four locations. Mason and Jerris went over to Zeon and they apparated away.

The landed in mud, the slight light from the quarter moon was there only light until the three of them used their wands and cast Lumos. The three looked around and saw a body dressed mostly in black, not the dark red of the Auror robes. Jerris went forwards and looked the body over.

"It's one of the missing vampire's Sir," she said as she looked up.

"Keep looking around, Potter may still be here." Zeon told them as they split up and started to search.

Slipping and sliding in the mud, they searched. It was only five minutes later when Mason shouted for the two of them to go to him.

"Sir, it's potter." He shouted as the two made their way towards him.

Zeon did the medic spells to check him over, to make sure it would be all right to move him and apparate out. "Right, he is good to go, I'll take him straight to St Mungo's, I want you two to take the vampire to the ministry." He told the other two.

"Yes Sir," they nodded as they went back over to the body of the Vampire.

Zeon apparated out and took Harry with him. Leaving Mason and Jerris behind to take care of the Vampire's corpse.

XxXxX

Zeon had just left the hospital, with Harry being treated by the staff there. He was once again standing outside the orphanage, this time he has some good news for Tom and little Molly. He knocked loudly on the door and waited for someone to come and answer it.

The door creaked open and Minerva looked out, "Hello Auror Shacklebolt, is there any new?" she asked as she opened the door fully.

"Yes, can I speak with Tom please." He requested softly, a slight smile on his face, letting the young woman know that the news he had was good news.

She smiled back to him and let him in, she closed the front door and led him to the private rooms where Tom, Harry and Molly lived as a family. She opened the door and let him go through.

Zeon walked in and saw that Tom was curled on the couch, Molly held tight in his arms, as though he was fearful that something would happened to her and she would disappeared. Minerva walked in behind him, in case she was needed for something.

"Tom," he called softly as tom turned towards the voice, "We've found Harry, he's at St Mungo's at the moment."

"You… oh thank Merlin, thank you," Tom said as he stood up, Molly still in his arms. "Minnie, can you take Molly for a little while. I… I need to go to Harry." He stammered.

"Of course," she smiled as she took the little girl from her fathers' arms.

Tom grabbed a cloak and following Zeon out of the orphanage and to the hospital, where Harry was being treated.

XxXxX

Tom remained by Harry's side as he waited for his husband to wake up. The young man had been told that Harry was in a healing coma for at least a week. He had lost quiet a bit of blood and had several broken ribs, broken bones and was suffering from the beginnings of hypothermia.

It was almost two weeks when Harry finally woke up. Tom held his hand within his; Harry opened his eyes and turned to face his husband.

"Hey," he croaked a little, his throat dry.

Tom reached over and picked up the small cup of water and helped Harry drink a little of it. "You worried me," he told his husband.

"I'm sorry," Harry smiled softly.

Tom took a deep breath, to try and stop his temper, "sorry is not enough sometimes Harry, I worried so much, I thought I would never see you again, and what about Molly. I know being an Auror is what you want to be and I will leave you be, but please Harry, please take more care of yourself, I don't want to see Zeon walking up the drive once again telling me that you are missing, or maybe even killed." He pleaded with him.

"I'm sorry, so sorry Tom, I know it's a worry. But I feel as though I am doing what I truly need to do in this life, do you understand, your calling is the orphanage, mine is protecting the people around me, everyone." Harry said quietly.

"I know, that's why I wont tell you to quit." Tom smiled a little as he brushed Harry's wild hair out of his eyes. "Now go back to sleep for a while, and hurry up and get better, Molly is missing you, she wants he daddy back."

Harry nodded; let his eyes close and drifted off to a more natural sleep. Tom sighed softly as he continued to hold Harry's hand. '_Don't leave me Harry, never leave me, I don't think I could cope without you.'_ He thought to himself as he looked at Harry's sleeping face.

* * *

**Well, what did you all think, is the chapter all right. Well read and review!**


End file.
